Pirates of the Caribbean 5
by sab13
Summary: Angelica has Jacks voodoo doll. Jack has his pearl and stumbles not only into Angelica, but into his brother John.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy day on the Caribbean, although the air was thick and hot so it was hard to breathe. And a certain captain Jack Sparrow was stirring the wheel of his beloved pearl, while deep in thought about … about **something**. Even he, himself didn't know why this said "**something**" got to his head as he was a man who doesn't really care about such things and really –

He got interrupted, again.

"Captain there's a ship in the horizon, It has no flag," shouted Gibbs hurriedly as he ran up to the helm instantly snapping jack out of his embarrassing day dream. He looked at his first mate then at his crew, they all stopped what they were doing and looked at him expectantly and he couldn't blame them. SILENCE….

"Well" Jack paused as if thinking; for longer than necessary "we'll take the ship then," he suddenly announced quite excitedly since there wasn't anything fun going on in the past couple of days and plus, he needed to be distracted from his awful thoughts he had about a certain Latina women he abandoned on a deserted island. She just couldn't get out of his mind, could she? Now that was one of the few things that did make Jack furious.

"Hurry up ye sea dogs, prepare the cannons. On to your stations!" Gibbs shouted out orders to the rest of the crew which were delighted to know that they will finally have something different to do than just messing with ropes and adjusting the sails all day long. One word: boring, especially if there wasn't any rum but luckily there weren't such problems as "no rum" under Captain Jack's command.

**1 Hour Later**

The so called ship - The Rising Angel wasn't that hard to take, not to mention that their crew was twice as small. So when the men on the Angel were disarmed Jack swung himself on to its rail and looked down at them quite pleased with himself not that he done a lot of work but he did let out a few orders after all.

"So," he started with a smirk. "Who is your captain?" No one said anything but silently shared glances with each other. "You surely must have one?"

Some silence broke through and then disappeared as it came, with a female voice, CLEARLY with a Spanish accent that was somehow really attractive, screaming.

"John! Put. Me. Down. " She shouted through gritted teeth while trying to get free. Apparently she was carried by a man who had her over his shoulder; one hand around the back of her knees the other holding her hands together securely. It was surprising she could even move. " Te vas a arrepentir, me dijo que me puso abajo!" She cried trying to get out of his grip.

Jacks smirk was instantly removed from his face.

Angelica. And on the top of that John, that man, he knew really well.

"Sure I will honey but not before we sort that map issue first." John said sarcastically finding it amusing to taunt her. He was completely oblivious on what was going on around him until he met his eyes with like a hundred of men all staring at him. At what he could see his ship was taken and the moment he forgot about Angelica, she decided to take action by kicking him in the stomach as hard as she could with her knee causing John to drop her. Angelica got up and was about to hit John when she stopped when firstly, she saw the Pearl near the Angel and Secondly… secondly when she saw Jack which made anger build up in her.

"Jack" She said with pure anger and despite that it sent shivers through his back. He jumped of the rail.

"Angelica" his usual smirk returned as if he has done her no harm just a few days ago. "Fancy meeting you here. How did you get off that bloody island? He asked as if he didn't know the obvious and simple answer. He tried to distract her; after all she did try to kill him before and would most certainly want to kill him now.

She didn't answer and just stared at him, jacks smirk still remained but it soon turned into a nervous one.

"You two know each other?" Asked John although none of them answered it was quite obvious they did. "I'm not a bit surprised"

They just looked at John and then returned to their current position staring at each other.

"You know him?" They said in unison.

"Of course I don't, why would I know h – John interrupted Jack.

"Angelica I would like you to meet Jack Sparr-

Jack and his crew sharply looked at him.

"Err I mean Captain Jack Sparrow, my big brother."

"I'm only a year older and besides I look far younger than you" Jack protested and looked at Angelica. "Don't I love?" She just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please you know yourself that's a bunch of –

"Enough" Angelica Snapped in between their argument and just a she did the main mast of the Rising Angel collapsed and set fire to the ship.

"I'm terribly sorry Jack but I'll just have to take your ship now" John said warningly and since it sounded like a joke they burst out into a stupid laugh before pointing their guns at each other.

"Abandon the ship! Now" someone shouted.

Jack took action by scooping angelica into his arms and swinging back to the deck of his ship; he lost balance and landed on top on her.

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction :) So please tell me what you think. Do you like it? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was about to say something to Angelica but she pushed him off and jumped up quickly, she was about to go back and Jacks eyes widened as he got up.

"Angelica, Stop! Are you mad?" Jack burst out running towards her; he dragged her down by her waist.

"Jack!" shrieked Angelica as he covered her with his body just in time as The Angel exploded due to the stocks of gun powder.

Jack looked at her with an angry and annoyed expression as if demanding an explanation – he gave away his chance of becoming immortal without thinking to save her at the fountain and now she's just playing with her life.

She answered back by staring at him blankly; she didn't have a clue on why he was looking at her like that. He left her to die on an island showing he didn't care about her and besides he said he would rather choose a dog than her. Was he possibly lying? Deep inside she knew he was.

"So, I believe someone owes me a thank you," Jack said offering his hand to Angelica as he got up which she took so he could help her up.

"I'm terribly sorry Jack; I didn't know if I should see that person I will inform you immediately" she muttered, brushing her pants off angrily before walking away from him below deck.

Jack as himself would never miss a chance to argue with Angelica because for some reason, it satisfied him – so he obviously caught up with her deciding to deal with John and his crew later.

"Now angel, don't just walk away from me like that, you are on my ship and therefore under my command" he commanded seriously standing in front of her, stopping her. (Trying to provoke her to speak with him)

Angelica really wanted to jump on that man and strangle him with her bare hands, and then she felt his voodoo doll in her pocket. She could actually do that after all, just give her the chance.

Pretending she didn't hear him, Angelica raised her eye brow and then frowned at him as if confused at why he's standing in her way.

"Did you say something?" she asked in a voice that let Jack know she was ignoring him.

Angelica pushed past him with the back of her hand in a disgusted manner, only to face a wall.

Jack grabbed her by the shoulders from behind, sharply and pulled her towards him so that her back was touching his chest. Angelica could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck.

"You can't stay mad at me for ever, love, we both know that." He whispered softly in her ear.

She tried to shrug him off but his grip around her shoulders was firm.

"I have no idea what _you_ know Jack, but what _I_ know is that I loathe you," she said trying to keep her voice steady.

"You are a bad liar, darling" Jack whispered through the back of her head, taking in the intoxicating smell of her long dark hair, his hands traveling down her arms and stopping at her perfect hips.

"You want to be angry at me, you want to hate me," he breathed "But no matter how hard you try; you just can't, so why not stop forcing yourself do something you don't want?"

She didn't answer.

Jack pressed her body against his as close as possible taking her silence as an agreement and started to kiss her neck. She tensed up against his lips at first but soon relaxed into his arms letting out a moan. Jack enjoyed every second being this close to her and her soft hands moved on top of his.

Angelica couldn't believe she was giving in, when someone cleared his throat behind causing them to separate. Jack rolled his eyes, knowing who it was without even turning round.

"What is it now John?" he asked turning to face his brother "Can't you see I am busy?"

Angelica scoffed loudly at Jack and was about to walk away but he pushed her into a small cell, it was that small, it was only used for miss behaving crew members as a punishment and hardly three men could fit in.

"Your ability in hiding from me love, is indescribable so I suggest you wait here since we haven't finished yet" Jack said not locking the door but holding it with one hand so Angelica couldn't get out, she had no chance in opening it as Jack can easily overpower her.

John looked at Jack then at Angelica, that woman knew how to push his buttons not to mention her witty remarks that she seems to never run out of. He only met her a few days ago when he saved her from her fate; dying of hunger on a deserted island, yet there was something special about her she was like no other woman he met before, she was beautiful, clever and sexy. He couldn't believe it but he was actually attracted to her and wanted to find out more about the Spanish beauty…

Jack looked at John and followed his gaze to meet Angelica staring back at him, jealousy took over his entire.

"What is it?" she asked John after a couple of seconds finding his stare suspicious

"Nothing - it's nothing" John stumbled nervously knowing he looked at Angelica for longer than he should have and she saw it.

"John, what do you want?" Jack asked losing his patience.

John looked straight into his brothers eyes which were full of anger, knowing he would feel the same if he got interrupted in such a manner especially if he was with Angelica.

"My dear brother" he started "thanks to your actions I know don't have a ship, which was hard to steal by the way and I had the British navy chasing me all over the Caribbean with no respect –"

"Get on to it" Snapped Jack.

"Right just give me a second, ah yes, thanks to you I now don't have a ship and I came to find _you,_ to tell _you_ that _you_ will either help me get a new ship or help me find something I've been looking for which I can't find now because of_ you_ and _you _have no choice but to help me as I gave_ you_ away the pearl many years ago and _you_ owe me ever since." John said before adding "I regret doing so"

Before Jack could answer and spill out his anger, John started to speak again.

"I will give you till morning to think so if you excuse me I'll be of to bed its late, oh and Jack I will take the spare cabin if you don't mind" He turned to Angelica "Good night miss"

And after he left Angelica looked at Jack still trying to understand their relationship between him and his brother and as far as she could see it wasn't as good as she thought it was at first. Jack still faced the direction John left telling Angelica he was thinking about him.

"Jack" she said causing him to meet her eyes.

He removed his hand from the cell door he had held, opened it and stepped in closing it behind. She took a step back and bumped into the wall as he took a step forward.

"Where were we love?"

Angelica's attention wasn't focused on him at all.

A man with tanned skin and really grey hair past the cell and not even looking at them turned the key in the key lock and took it with him, locking Jack and Angelica in the tiny cell whistling on his way completely oblivious to the fact he just locked his captain and a lass.

"Hey!" Angelica called after him "Wait!"

"No use sunshine, he's deaf" Jack informed her, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours have past and still their effort of getting out didn't help, **or** to say her effort since Jack just sat on the floor drinking rum, knowing that it was impossible to get out – he made sure of that himself. To be honest Jack enjoyed being locked up because he knew that Angelica would not be able to run off and they could talk properly, this time without any interruptions.

Angelica tried to; shout, fiddle with the lock and even smash the cell door out knowing Jack would start a talk she didn't want but soon she just gave up and threw herself on the floor next to him.

Jack offered her a bottle of rum that she took a sip of before handing it back. The only noise that was heard for a while was snoring coming from the sleeping crew before surprisingly Angelica broke the silence between them.

"Jack, I'm wondering why you first saved me at the fountain and then left me to die straight after," she asked. "What was the point of that if you could have lived for ever and I would have died any way, saving you the bother of wasting your time and rowing me to that island?"

Jack was taken aback by here sudden question and had no idea what to say – there is no way he would tell her the real reason for his actions, he was a man with the nature to never show emotion, he was a man of pride.

"The fountain is a big test and besides a gentleman would not let a lady die before his eyes," he answered without even looking at her and taking another sip of his rum.

"So why did you leave me then?"

"Gave you a chance to survive, not to mention the fact you wanted to kill me," Jack simply answered.

Jack now realized he didn't want to talk to her so he jumped up and got out a key from his pocket, opening the door. Angelica just stared in shock with her mouth opened and eyes wide, all this time he didn't bother to tell her he had the key and just watched her struggle with the door.

"Are you coming or should I lock you back up so you could spend the rest of the night on the floor?"Jack snapped.

Angelica got up before giving him an angry stare as he locked the door never leaving eye contact with her for a second. Jack pulled her along past the sleeping crew, up the stairs, along the deck and stopped in front of his cabin opening the door for her to enter.

Angelica looked at Jack then into the dark cabin then back at Jack.

"Come on we haven't got all night," Jack urged and pushed her in by her upper back before closing the door behind him. "Feel yourself at home love"

Jack waltzed around the cabin lighting candles all in the while, Angelica just stood in the door way stubbornly following his moves with her eyes. Jack threw her a few glances until he finished, sat down on a chair beside a table covered with maps and put his legs upon it.

"Stop staring!" Angelica burst folding her arms over her chest.

Jack rudely looked Angelica up and down not caring about her reaction that was a murderous stare addressed to no one but him. Signing, she angrily slipped her coat and effects off in front of him and went to lie down on his bed; she turned to face the wall.

"Good night, love" he said expecting an answer that didn't come.

Sometime had past and Angelica's breath got steady telling Jack that she has fallen asleep, so he quietly got up and went to lie down next to her and after putting a blanket around her, he let sleep take over him.

* * *

Angelica woke up in Jacks embrace and slowly took of his arms from around her waist not to wake him up. She put on her effects, arranged her hair and left closing the door behind her carefully.

Angelica leaned over the rail enjoying the sun rise and the soft breeze gently blowing her hair when she noticed John in the corner of her eye walking towards her, which made her bring her attention back to the morning view instantly pretending she didn't see him. Angelica was equally angry with him, as with Jack – brothers she shrugged in her thoughts.

"May I ask where you spent the night?" John asked in a whisper; a straight forward question as if he had the right to get into her business. Did he though? NO.

"What's it to you?" Angelica demanded.

"Just curious" John explained "I know Jack, he's not a gentleman and I can't have a beauty like you sleep with the rest of the crew – "

"Captain, Finally! Do we have a heading?" Gibbs hurried towards Jack who has just waked up to find an empty but still warm space next to him.

"Aye Gibbs just give me a moment I was figuring that out" Jack muttered sleepily walking towards John and Angelica.

"Good morning love" Jack greeted, kissing her hand.

He then turned to John.

"John I will help you find something I don't know what, if it is something worthy and we have an equal share otherwise I will help you get another ship and we will be squared. What do you say?"

"I am looking for the book of souls that once belonged to king Davis III – it's about nine thousand years old now" John informed knowing his brother would be definitely interested and help him.

"The book of souls, the one that could make your biggest wish come true if you write it in?" Jack asked rhetorically "I can sign up for that! You know where it is right?"

"I found the map thanks to Angelica there" John pointed to her, "but lost it the same day thanks to you, so I guess the compass of yours would become handy."

Angelica decided to interfere and demonstrate some of her own knowledge she had about the supernatural.

"The curse put on the book to protect it will not allow the compass to work as soon as you step on land so therefore you will need to, at least find a map of the island its hidden on." Angelica added calmly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

John and Jack exchanged glances thinking the same thing – they will need Angelica's help if they wanted to find the book successfully. Angelica wished she stayed quite because she too knew what they were thinking of.

She made an innocent face and started to back away slowly but before she could run of she was pulled back by both of them at the same time. Angelica was restricted to get away by their grip around her arms.

"Seems like our problems are sorted then" John breathed in her face.

"Indeed they are and I presume you know where to find the said map, love?" Jack added.

"I have no idea" Angelica lied and of course Jack knew her well enough to see that.

"Well enlighten us then" Jack said.

Angelica signed dramatically and stated "Tortuga."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think :) Is there anything you want me to include in the next chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack really missed Angelica even if he would never admit it to anyone and wanted to spend time with her but she wasn't taking any notice of him, probably still angry Jack thought.

So…

Jack tried to get Angelica's attention but not by wooing her – he had a completely different method. He made her clean his cabin, claiming he was captain and she should listen.

Angelica accepted strangely enough or maybe it was because of the fact Jack threatened to throw her over board if she didn't do as she was told. Jack knew he would never do that but Angelica on the other hand took it seriously.

Jack was lying on his bunk lazily, holding himself up on an elbow and watching Angelica carefully as she cleaned the floor on her knees. Angelica of course didn't miss his stare, not only did he make her clean his cabin but he watched her do it.

Jack decided to play a little "You missed a bit love!" he pointed out and in return got a deathly glare. "What? Only trying to help" He shrugged and put his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. Life was sweet!

That was when Angelica's patience ended; she got up with a bucket of water in her hand and poured it on Jack – Jack shot straight to his feet.

"What? Only trying to help, you needed a bath" Angelica said in the same attitude Jack has talked in.

"You!" Jack pointed at Angelica "You! Little -" Jack burst and before Angelica knew it he poured another bucket of water on her. "She devil," he finished.

Angelica looked at him with narrow eyes obviously displeased but before she could say a word Jack captured her lips into a passionate kiss pinning her effectively against him.

At first Angelica tried to pull away but soon released her tension and returned the kiss, snaking her hands around Jacks neck and his hands went to her waist. Angelica pulled away for breath resting her forehead against his.

"Considering the circumstances I think you have no choice but to help me clean this mess up, _captain_," Angelica whispered seductively, playing with his hair.

"Only if you say please, Angelica" Jack said gently stroking her check.

"You'll have to sleep on a wet bed in a cabin with a wet floor if you don't help me – it's your choice." She warned raising an eye brow waiting for an answer.

"Fine, but it was you who stated it" Jack moaned and added "and you will be the one who would be sharing the wet bed with me," Suddenly a smirk appearing on his features.

Angelica made a straight face "In your dreams." She met her lips with his and before Jack could react she pushed him away playfully and threw him a rag "get to work Jack?"

"Yes me lady," Jack bowed and threw the rag back to her, lying back on his bed.

"Jack-"

"I'm joking sweetness, see I'm up?" Jack said gesturing at himself as he stood up receiving a rag into his face. "Oy!"

**Sometime after**

The pearl docked in Tortuga in the late afternoon so it was fairly dark and colder than usual. Jack needed to find some more crew mates since he didn't have enough and most certainly the map which still no one accept Angelica knew its exact location.

"How about we go to a pub have a drink and find some more people willing to join my crew, we can deal with the map tomorrow" Jack more likely announced than asked - no one in particular and started to wonder of to a pub nearest to him but stopped in tracks turning around.

"Love, to make sure you don't run of, you are coming with me" Angelica was literally pulled by Jack, John following hot on their heels.

The three sat around a table, Angelica feeling uncomfortable about men throwing her glances with lust in their eyes and Jack of course held a protective eye on his damsel, secretly.

"I will be right back" Jack said leaving John and Angelica alone, not determined to do so.

Angelica's eyes wondered all around her to point out any threats, she never liked places like this; John on the other hand couldn't get his eyes of Angelica no matter how hard he tried she was to beautiful and attracting.

"We have to sort this out John" Angelica snapped "Is there a problem? Do you think I can't see you watching me all the time because I can."

Angelica could tell that John fancied her by the way he looked at her but she wasn't interested in him at all, but she did find him handsome because he was in fact.

"I'll tell you the truth then" John said sneaking a hand around Angelica's shoulders and bringing her chin up with his other hand.

"John don't -" He ravished her lips before she could pull away or yet alone speak and he didn't even care if she wanted that kiss or not.

Jack turned around from the bar with rum in his hands to see Angelica kissing John or John kissing Angelica he didn't care which one and felt emptiness he never experienced before in his life.

During their romance in the past, Angelica never looked at other men but Jack and he knew that she belonged to him and only him. He has never been in a situation where he actually thought he could lose her, he never considered her being with another man before and that made his heart shatter but it was he who left her twice, he had no right to accuse her now.

Jack had to force himself to head to the exit and turning to have a last glance at Angelica, he saw a completely different scenario than he thought – John was holding Angelica back and she tried to pull away.

Immediately, Jack hurried to Angelica and pulled John off on the floor, selfishly feeling relief that Angelica didn't want that kiss.

"Are you OK love?" Jack asked looking into Angelica's shiny dark eyes with concern.

Angelica just nodded in response still trying to figure out what just happened, her lips blood red and swollen.

Jack pulled Angelica up from the bench and quickly led her out, through the crowded streets.

"Where are we going, Jack?" Angelica shouted over the awful noise of screams and gun shots.

"Back to the Pearl, darling" Jack pulled her all the way back to his ship and led her into his cabin, sitting her on his bunk next to him.

Angelica did not dare to say anything and neither did Jack; he didn't even take any notice of Jack the monkey when he went through his things – Jack didn't care.

"What a night eh? Jack killed the silence not knowing what else to say, all Angelica did was yearn. Jack looked at her before he got up and took out his old shirt from his wardrobe, chucking it to Angelica. "Get changed, you can't sleep in those dirty clothes."

"Are you going to stand there like this or maybe you could take a walk?" Angelica exclaimed trying to get some privacy.

"I think I saw all of you before, love" Jack pointed out, knowing it was no use anyway.

"Still…Jack"

"OK I'm not looking; I'll turn to the wall"

Angelica got changed quickly eyeing Jack all the time to make sure he didn't turn round.

"You can look now, I'm done." Angelica mentioned lying on Jacks bed.

"Finally" Jack got his effects and shirt off; lying down next to Angelica, he put an arm around her waist kissing her. "Good night, my angel"

* * *

**Please tell me what you think :) and I would like to thank you for your reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry I took so long, my laptop broke down so I had to get a knew one :) But I finally updated.  
**

* * *

Jack woke upon the floor and the first thing that came to his head was what was he doing on the floor? He slowly got up and sneaked under the covers with a sleeping form of Angelica - He was freezing and needed to warm up. Jack tried to not wake her up but eventually she started to stir.

Angelica inhaled and exhaled loudly, she had a tremendous headache. They spent last night drinking rum – a lot of rum. Even Jack as a lover of rum never drank as much in his whole life before.

"Good morning, love?" Jack asked.

"Not really" Angelica moaned into his chest.

"A headache, I suppose is making it 'not really'?

Another moan was all that came from Angelica and Jack took it as a 'yes'.

Angelica tensed up as she realized that Jack had his arms around her when she could remember that last night she made sure he wasn't in the same bed as her. "What are you doing here, Jack?"

"Are you asking me what I'm doing in my cabin or maybe my bed? Love?"

Angelica moved her arms from his bare chest and tried to get up but couldn't, she wasn't sure if it was the rum or Jack holding her down, either way she didn't care, the only thing she wanted was to get rid of the headache and the nausea she had.

Jack pulled the blanket over her shoulders," I suggest you stay in bed longer love, but don't forget we need to find the map"

"Where did the 'we' come from? You can go and do whatever you please but there is no way I'm getting up today" Angelica grumbled before adding," nor tomorrow."

"Angelica we need to find the map and after – "Angelica cried out in frustration shutting Jack up, it was never easy with her. "OK, just don't start yelling or anything –"

"Be quite would you?" Angelica burst making Jack go completely quite. Angelica was surprised by that and forced herself to look at his face and what she saw was puppy like eyes looking at her in an upset way. "What?"

"Nothing" Jack whispered and shook his head, at the same time pretending to be offended when in fact he knew how awful she felt.

Angelica signed, "Don't tell me you're now upset and will not talk to me at all"

"That's right never again," Jack announced and got up, suddenly wanting to go back under the covers, it was cold. He moved to the door waiting for her to stop him but she didn't. He reached for the door handle but still nothing, "Aren't you supposed to stop me and apologize, love?"

"No" Angelica answered simply.

"Oh, OK then. I'm leaving"

"Good bye, Jack"

"Bye, love"

Angelica sat up gaining Jack's attention with the lack of clothing she had, "Great!" she said.

"Fantastic!" Jack shot back.

"Fine!"

"You will never see me again" Jack pointed out.

"Good!"

Jack froze on the spot. "Now, you would not want to say that"

"And why is that I wonder?"

"You forgot one very important thing dear, I'm captain and you're on my ship." Jack said boldly.

"That is to say, you're threatening me?"

"Oh no love, of course not, just taking a notice, that's all." Jack specified actually letting her know that she was right.

Angelica looked up at him from under her eye brows, "I'll take a note of that for the future then, shall I?"

"Please do," Jack walked up to her and looked her in the eye, "And now, the map."

Angelica found it so challenging not to hit him especially with that grin he had.

"Use your common sense Jack; you have your compass so make some use of it." Angelica breathed out with what was left of the air in her lungs.

Jack gave her a look, grabbed his shirt and effects and headed to the door.

"I will give you 5 minutes to get ready and then I'm will be expecting on deck." He turned over his shoulder and said, "Don't make me wait."

Angelica murmured something under her breath, as Jack heard it, it something negative - about him.

"I heard that, love." Jack declared and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Jack was pacing up and down the deck, "Why is it taking her so long?" He said aloud and then noticed Angelica leaning on the mast with her arms crossed. "I thought to start searching for you."

Angelica gave him a blank expression. "If you haven't noticed I've been standing here for quite a while now."

"OK, let's go then, we haven't got all day!" Jack began to stroll to his left soon stopped by Angelica. "What is it now?" Jack asked irritated.

Angelica pulled Jack along with her. "You're going in the completely wrong direction; we need to go that way."

They went through the busy and endless streets until they reached an old looking shop, with windows so dirty that you couldn't see anything on the other side. Jack wasn't impressed at all with the boring like building and most of all, it looked eerie.

"Is that it? The map is in there?" Jack asked, "Not a very pleasant place indeed," he acknowledged rubbing his chin.

Angelica put her hand on the door ready to open it. "You can wait outside if you want; I'll go in and get the map but don't expect me to not run of with it," She knew he would buy that.

"No, no, you are privileged to have my company" Jack exclaimed and opened the door, pushing Angelica behind him out of his way. She shot him an angry glare from behind and entered, closing the door behind her.

The room was dark; the only source of light was a few lit candles.

Behind a counter stood an old woman with grey hair and a mucky apron, "What do you want?" She asked. Not even a hello.

Angelica opened her mouth to speak but Jack waved her of and spoke himself before she could.

"I am interested in the book of souls and it would be great if you could help with the map," Jack explained, "For a worthy price of course"

"And why do you think I would help you?" She asked – again.

Jack was stuck, "Well… I… you –" Angelica cut in.

"Please, we really need your help and you're the only person who I know to have the map of-"Angelica was cut of this time.

"Are you Angelica, daughter of Edward?" She asked – once more. This woman likes to ask questions Jack decided.

Angelica answered unsure, "Yes. Why?"

The woman hesitated at first before she spoke, "Your father talked a lot about you, and he made me a good favor once so I would have helped you, but sorry I cant." She said coldly.

"And why ever not?" Jack inquired.

"The map was taken by a man called John this morning so I do not have it."

Angelica and Jack exchanged a confused look and turned to the woman.

"John? A man about this high" Angelica gestured an approximate height, "With shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes?"

"Yes."

Jack pushed Angelica towards the entrance without letting her finish talking "Thank you" he said and closed the door.

Jack kept Angelica in front of him by holding her shoulders and looked down at her. "We've lost the map all thanks to you"

Angelica was astonished, how dare he? "Me? How is that my fault?" She asked.

"Because you – I don't know." Jack shouted.

"You're impossible, Jack" Angelica stormed of through the streets, Jack hot on her heels.

Jack didn't feel this talk was over yet, "As if you are possible, love?"

"At least I don't push people around, accuse them, Oh and I at least take a bath frequently.

"What are you implying? That Captain Jack Sparrow-"

"Forget it, Jack." Angelica interrupted, "You have two options now, either to stop looking for the book or find John."

Jack stopped her by the arm, "And how am I supposed to do that?

"I don't know." She emphasized in the same way Jack did when he had a go on her. "How about you ask your bloody compass, whatever reason you're not using it for?"

Jack gave her a glare before he stripped the compass of his belt and forced it in to her palm.

"Your idea so you use it," He said annoyed.

Angelica rolled her eyes, "Do you think there's a slightest chance that I would want to find John? She forced the compass back in his hand. "Your brother you find him."

"No, you find him."

Angelica took a deep breath, "Stop acting like a baby and sort it out yourself."

Jack tried to think of a witty remark, "But – but I'm captain."

"Only on your ship though and since we're not, I have all rights to ignore you."

Angelica carried on walking god knows where and Jack, without thinking grabbed a rope, caught up with her a tied her wrists together with a lot of difficulty as Angelica struggled out of his grip.

"What are you doing?" She asked angrily.

"Taking you to the pearl where you have no rights to ignore me."

* * *

**Please read and review! Its important for me to know your opinion :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Jack would have taken Angelica on the pearl but since she protested violently he just couldn't. A man would never be able to deal with a woman who had so much force and power within her, even though she looked harmless and fragile at first sight - that was exactly what Jack thought when he first saw her in Seville, but was proved wrong.

To be honest Jack didn't need Angelica's help and was capable of finding the book without her, if, one his compass didn't point at her and two, if he could let her go willingly which he couldn't do.

Jack stood still for a while in sweat, catching his breath after a fierce battle with Angelica who watched him intensively, eyes narrowed, without a single word escaping her lips.

Jack directed his eyes to Angelica. "I give up, love. You can have it your way," then he corrected himself, "Obviously, Just this once."

Angelica played the information through her head and then gestured to her bonds. "Untie me then, would you?"

Jack smiled confidently.

"I never said I would untie you, all I said, is you can have it your way, therefore I'll deal with John myself." Jack turned to leave which made Angelica alarmed following the fact that she was in the middle of the streets with hungry men around, on the top of that there would be nothing she could do if – she didn't have to finish her thought and ran after Jack.

"Jack! Wait!"

Jack knew what to expect so he stopped suddenly and twirled around which caused Angelica to trip and fall right into his arms. Controlling your body when your hands are tied behind your back is fairly hard.

Her lips merely inches from his, she could feel his steady breath, which was different from her unsteady one. Jack didn't think twice before he smashed his lips against her soft ones, his left hand traveling to the back of her head so she was kept in place, the other supporting her around the waist.

Their kiss was growing more passionate and Jack asked her entrance with his tongue which she allowed instantly. Angelica was so lost in the magical sensation that she forgot that her hands were tied together and lost balance, she was trying to keep – Jack catching her before she could reach the ground.

"And how about untying me now?" She asked not wanting to fall and rely on Jack stopping her again.

Jack made a face as if he was considering the idea but was still into the kiss they had. "I'm not sure, love, what's it to me? You could –"

Angelica was in no position of wasting her time at the moment. "I will not kill you when I get free. Isn't that good enough? Sound's good to me."

Jack never understood if Angelica was serious or not about her threats but that was what made her a more interesting person – she was unpredictable.

"Good enough, indeed." Jack agreed and turned her around in a smooth action, making her gasp. "But don't be running off or else I do not speak for myself." He whispered in her ear while untying her hands.

"And you stop threatening me or else I do not speak for _myself_," Angelica warned, she was so fed up with Jack bossing her around and him being a captain was not a decent excuse for her.

"Don't provoke me to tie you up -" Jack saw Angelica's face and decided against saying it. "I mean, I'll try, love."

Now that the map was gone and John with it, Jack came up with the conclusion that he and Angelica had all day to themselves.

Jack started to put his plan into action. "How about we have breakfast, we missed?" He asked.

"In that case it would be you paying," before Jack started to protest Angelica added, "It was you who asked in the first place."

Jack could live with that. "Fine by me, Love, I will pay." He offered his arm to Angelica but instead of accepting it she just pushed past him. "How nice of you!" Jack commented and followed Angelica to one of the taverns.

Jack sat opposite Angelica around a small round table; he appeared to be gazing at her with arms folded which raised a lot of unease and made her eyes wonder awkwardly.

Despite the constrained look Angelica had, Jack continued to stare at her evidently – completely intimidating her by now.

Angelica did tried to look relaxed, she really tried but it was impossible; his look was bold, shameless, distinct and most of all daring. It made her feel really odd.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Em... Jack?" For once she didn't talk confidently to him and Jack felt proud about it.

"Aye?"

Angelica was hoping he understood what she meant and in fact he did. But Jack was far from having the decency to stop staring at her since he was extremely enjoying himself which was quite noticeable.

There was no way Angelica was going to let him win so she gathered herself together and attempted to think of something – nothing came.

"Are you OK? You seem to be baffled, love." Jack mocked.

Angelica was left speechless … then an idea appeared in her mind.

"Oh, really? I thought it was you who seemed to be baffled." By the time she said that, Jack truly was; Angelica brought her foot just below his waistline adding some pressure, Jacks attitude changed immediately - he became motionless and tensed up.

"Love, you wouldn't hurt old Jack would you?" Jack stammered nervously.

Angelica was quite vicious at that point. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"I gave you no reason to hurt me?" Jack realized that was not true, not to mention Angelica enlarging the pressure to his intimate area.

"Because you love me too much?" Jack was seriously sweating by now.

Angelica scoffed. "You're testing what's left of my patience here."

"Love, please." Jack groaned, "You might make some use of those later." Jack knew this was inappropriate to say but he didn't care at that point since he could hardly withstand the pressing that became stronger.

Angelica in the state of shock lost herself for a moment and Jack not wasting time got hold of her ankle tightly and let out a sigh of relief.

"That wasn't very nice, I will have to punish you, love." Jack still had a hold around her ankle which Angelica couldn't move.

Angelica made a ridiculous face. "How are you supposed to punish me? Lock me up or what?" She asked sarcastically. "You are not my dad, husband or brother you're not even my lover – punishing me is against the law."

"I'm Captain Jack sparrow love, the law is not an obstacle for me! Besides the law is against sadistic _women_ who torture men." Jack exclaimed.

Angelica protested. "You made that up! And Jack, _women_ are an obstacle for you."

Jack got more and more irritated with her. "It's you who's making things up. And Angelica, I'm an obstacle for you – you can't resist my charms." That was it! She had enough.

"Let go of me." Angelica specified loudly trying to get her ankle out of his grip.

Angelica was fuming with anger yet Jack only found her more attracting, deciding against stating that to her.

Jack smirked. "What if I don't want to?" He asked as he became aware of a man walking up to them. The man was tall and well-built which made Jack swallow.

"Is this man bothering you m' lady?" He asked casting Jack a warningly glare. "I can help you get rid of him just like that," He clicked his fingers.

Angelica looked at the man and then looked at Jack, raising her eyebrow. Jack let go of her ankle, lifting his hands from under the table to have them in view.

Angelica turned to the man. "No, it's OK thank you." She said politely.

"I'm always at your service if you want me to break his neck." He bowed to Angelica and went back to sit with his mates still tossing a few glances at her.

The intensity subsided as the man was gone. "That's what I call a gentleman." Angelica remarked specially for Jack to hear, he gave her a defeated look.

"Just wait until I lay my hands on you, sweetheart." He muttered under his breath and Angelica found it hilarious.

"Shall I call that handsome man again, Jack?"

He felt like killing her. "No need to bother, we're leaving." Jack got up; however he did not dare making any contact with Angelica in front of that dreadful man. "Angelica!?"

She didn't move wanting to annoy him.

Jack turned to the man who glared at him. "She's my wife _and_ she's pregnant, so I Can't leave her here," He lied. Angelica knew what that meant however she stayed quite, forcing back a smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." He apologized, marriage changed everything in Tortuga.

Sensing the man stepped out of it, Jack pulled Angelica up by her arm, only she got it out of his grasp. "I know how to walk."

Jack placed his hand around Angelica's slim waist, "I am quite capable of seeing that, love," he sighted and guided her outside.

"You've been rather naughty today darling so I'll allow myself to say that I suspect you having those…" Jack looked around and lowered his voice, "those days."

Angelica widened her eyes. "I don't!" she objected, "Even if I had its no like I would be telling you."

To Jack it was fairly apparent so he decided to be more gentle with her - remembering 'the days' from the past when he nearly lost his head.

"Well then, I call upon a temporally truce considering you can be very aggressive when it comes to – you know -" Jack had to protect himself from the hit Angelica aimed for him; He grabbed her wrists in one hand. "I think it's about time we return to my pearl, love."

"I refuse to take a step further." She announced stubbornly and Jack pulled her up into his arms causing Angelica to wrap her arms around Jacks neck tightly in fear of being dropped.

"In that case love, I will have to carry you, just don't get carried away and strangle me." Angelica was light with her small features so Jack would have no trouble carrying her

Angelica had to admit she was really tired but... "I don't trust you."

"Just hold on, it would be easier for both of us - I won't have to drag you and you won't have to be dragged." Jack instructed and headed to the Pearl.

* * *

**Please R&R :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Time went by to no purpose and Angelica was pacing up and down the main deck in a tiresome way, all in the while Jack was watching irritably as the arrow of his compass went from left to right and back to the left, slowly following her moves.

However, Jack gave in and just watched lazily at his poor management of this situation, deciding that he has gone insane if that's the target his compass is pointing to. A woman had never interested him beyond bed and still he felt complete around Angelica, but that was a feeling even Jack didn't know he had although it was there all the time...

And it carried on – Angelica pacing around endlessly and Jack following her with his gaze, yet secretly so not a single living soul witnessed it.

He was sat at the helm and Jacks heart nearly stopped when he saw Angelica coming into his direction. As a cue he slapped his compass shut before Angelica could see what he didn't want her to see and moved his gaze to the sea.

She moved up the stairs, "Correct me if I'm wrong, you are wasting time, doing nothing, plus you still want to find the book, but putting no effort in doing so!" Angelica made a gesture for each of her statements trying to express her frustration.

Jack just blinked with his eyebrows raised as though she is making too much fuss about it, when actually she had a point.

"If that displeases you, there are a lot of things that can keep you busy and out of my own business, for example the deck needs a good scrubbing or you can join the cook." He dismissed her wanting some privacy with his thoughts.

Only Angelica would not be Angelica if that answer satisfied her and she left it at that, "If the deck needs scrubbing then it would be best if you get to work, Jack – but that is not why I'm here."

Jack was not surprised by her response but ignored it.

"There are many other things you can do if you don't like any of which I mentioned…" Jack said trying to get rid of her verbally.

Angelica took a deep breath and tried to stay calm and relaxed. "Mantener la calma" She muttered, "Jack! As lazy as you may be, you can do nothing, but I'm not like that. I'm leaving!" She yelled at him and headed down the stairs.

"Well, at least finding you won't be a problem." He grumbled to himself and ran after her. "Calling me lazy!? It was you who weren't satisfied with the jobs I offered you and that is hinting that _you_ are a lazy wench, not me."

Angelica stopped dead in her tracks and slowly twirled around on her heels. "What. Did. You. Say?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I said you are a lovely wench," Jack gave her an innocent smile.

"Oh, really? But I thought I heard something different – completely different." Angelica started to circle him carefully.

"You surely misheard me, love."

"You know how much I hate it when I am called -"

"Lazy?" Jack finished for her, "Yes, I know, I know!"

Angelica stopped circling him and gave him a long silent look. "Where was I?"

"You were going to kiss me –

"I was going to leave! And I am," She added turning to leave once again.

Jack got hold of her wrist, "No you're not."

"Yes I am."

No you're not, luv."

"I am, Jack."

"No! Not until I'm alive." It was only when he said it, Jack realized he was protesting far too much so Angelica could notice it.

She gave him a playful smirk, reaching her hand to brush his lips with her fingertips, gently.

"And why are you so concerned about me leaving?" She whispered moving closer to him.

"Concerned? I'm not concerned at all." Jack denied and at that stage he could see that her lips were inches away from his.

"Then what is it?"

"I need you for physical desires and nothing else," He lied.

Angelica stepped away from him quickly, deep inside upset and broken. "You are a stupid, ignorant and selfish man - no bastard." She declared before adding something in Spanish but to Jacks astonishment she said it all peacefully.

Neither of them moved and just stared at each other with something between anger and passion, hence Jack couldn't look at her when she had those upset eyes which made her look cute and vulnerable.

"Why are you doing this to me, Angelica? Can't you see that I –

Angelica grabbed him behind his neck and pushed their lips together greedily and Jack immediately flushed her body against his so that they were as close as possible. His hands traveled up and down her sides and just as she parted her lips for him, she pulled away their bodies still entwined with each other.

"Can't I see what, Jack?" She asked brushing his lips with hers lightly.

Jack moved one of her long locks behind her ear, "I care for you, love." He breathed and captured her lips into a heated kiss. Jack guided her towards his cabin not breaking the kiss and stopped as soon as her back was against the door, looking for the handle with one hand and slipping her vest off with the other.

Angelica broke the kiss, "Jack, did you forget something?" Jack frowned in thought trying to think of what it was he forgot.

"Em… no? Angelica?"

"We can't do this, not today." Angelica pointed out and disappointed Jack.

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes at his stupidity, "Wasn't it you who nagged me about having 'those days' this morning?"

"Oh! Well what do you want us to do then?"

Angelica smiled. "You need to sort out the map subject you were trying to avoid."

"Do we have to? There is plenty of time to think about it later," Jack whined determined to hide the fact that his compass was pointing at her.

"John could not be in Tortuga anymore and –

"OK. Could you be a dear and find Gibbs for me please?" Jack cut her off knowing that she was right.

"Find him yourself; I've got other things to do since you like cutting me off." Angelica got out of his grasp and headed under deck.

"Angelica, wait!" But she just waved him off with her hand.

Jack muttered under his breath and went in search of Gibbs – not before finding some rum.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I promise the next one is going to be much longer.**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack and Gibbs locked themselves in Jacks cabin all in the while Angelica was shoved outside the door and was told it was nothing of her concern. However Jack commanded his most trusted crew member after Gibbs, Albert to keep an eye on her – to Angelica's greatest dislike.

Gibbs was seated on a chair in front of the table and a bottle of rum was placed in front of him. He looked at it hesitantly, since when did Jack give away his rum? Something was defiantly wrong and by the looks of it Jack needed Gibbs to some kind of extent.

Gibbs looked up at Jack questionably, "Captain?" He asked.

Jack who was pretending to be unbothered by anything looked up at Gibbs from the charts he was examining and simply said, "What?"

"Err… Jack you- is everything OK?"

Jack looked at him for a few seconds with narrowed eyes then slowly stood up and walked behind Gibbs. He put his hand on the backrest of the chair and leaned closer.

"Gibbs my loyal first mate, tell me am I not a good captain?" Jack asked expectantly.

_This is certainly leading to something_ Gibbs thought. But he had no clue on what Jack wanted whatsoever. "Of course you are you know that."

That answer satisfied Jack so far. "Do you remember a time when I disappointed you or refused to help you?"

Gibbs frowned in confusion, "No Jack I don't. Why?"

Jack decided it was the best time to get to the point. "I need your help, Gibbs. Can I count on you?" Jack asked seriously.

"You can always count on me. What do you want me to do?" Gibbs turned to face him.

Jack knowing he had nearly achieved what he had planned moved back to his chair.

"I want you to be in charge of our heading and take my compass." Jack said hopefully studying Gibbs' face for any disapproval. Not that he really had a choice.

Gibbs let out a laugh as it hit him. "I see Miss Angelica as the cause of such difficulties regarding your compass pointing to the wrong way." His laugh turned into a cough when he saw Jacks brutal stare.

"That wench has nothing to do with it!" Jack burst out in anger. But she wasn't a wench, not to him. She was different from any woman he met. Jack tried to be a pirate with no emotion and he was quite good at doing that. But now it was getting harder and harder to hide his real feelings from everyone else. "Anyway can I trust you in finding John or not?"

Gibbs signed he will never get Jack to admit to the fact that he loves Angelica. "John…? I'll try my best, captain."

"Good. We will leave in two days after we get the stocks and crew sorted out." Jack pulled Gibbs up and pushed him towards the door. "Now if you don't mind I need some time alone. Take this and go." He threw his compass to Gibbs and shut the door in front of his face.

Not even a thank you and he didn't get any rum either. Gibbs shrugged being used to this and opened the compass to see where it will point. The arrow stopped, pointing to the sea which could mean two things; John was not in Tortuga anymore or he had something else on his mind than helping Jack. But how could Gibbs tell? He shut the compass and went to wonder around Tortuga.

* * *

Angelica was sat on a barrel with her arms and legs crossed. Albert was literally not taking his eyes of her and following her everywhere she went. She even tried to hide from him once or twice. But that was no use at all. He was following his captains order far too perfectly than it may have been needed.

Angelica had nowhere to go so she just put up with Jack and his ways for her own sake. Yes, he did annoy her badly. But still she liked being around him for some reason…

Angelica got sick of Albert and decided to play with him. She stood up and took a step further to him. He wasn't even keeping the distance between them more than a meter away in fear of losing her and getting in trouble with his captain.

"Aren't you tired of following me around?" She asked in a slow and seductive voice tilting her head to the side.

Albert made a straight, "No."

"Is that so? Well I am. I wonder if you can you do a favor and help me rest?" Angelica was inching closer. She knew that she was making him feel uncomfortable. She went behind him.

Albert tensed up. She was beautiful that was true, anyone would want her. But she was captain's lass. He would be a dead man if he dared touching or even speaking to her in a romantic way. He weighed all the cons and pros for a long time and came to the conclusion that Angelica was worth suffering the consequences.

"Anything for the lady." Albert gave in and turned around to face her.

Angelica wanted to scream in frustration. She was hoping he was a well-mannered man and would leave her alone knowing that this was really inappropriate. But no he was like the others and would not miss the opportunity to get her in bed – it was written on his face that it was exactly what he wanted.

Angelica's blood was boiling up and she was just about to burst. Her plan had not worked. She gave Albert an angry look and was about to open her mouth when Jack had finally left his cabin meaning she will get rid of Albert.

Jack shook his head when he saw them together. He can't trust Angelica with anyone.

"Albert!" Jack called out making him turn round. "Shoo, of you go with your doings."

Albert made a nod to Jack and left after throwing Angelica a last glance.

Jack waited until he was completely out of sight and then turned to look at Angelica. "Now you."

Angelica didn't feel guilty; it was Jack's fault she couldn't stand Albert, he was the one who told Albert to keep an eye on her. "I have nothing to do with it, whatever it is."

Jack clenched his teeth, "I forbid you to flirt with anyone on this ship. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, you are." And just to annoy him Angelica added, "But why?"

"If I tell you _why _then you will regret it later for asking me. Are you sure you want me to answer love?" Jack roared in a threatening tone really wanting to push her over board. He knew exactly why she asked.

Angelica quickly put on a fake smile that was about two seconds long. "It's OK, just because you're jealous." She patted him on the shoulder before pushing past him.

"I'm not!" Jack almost screamed.

"You are Jack. It's too evident for you to deny it." Angelica said.

Jack got out his sword and pointed it at Angelica's neck from behind. His free hand went to hold her in place by her stomach. This was all done in a gentle and playful manner – both knew no harm was meant.

"You still have a chance to take your words back before I strike you down, love." Jack said brushing his cheek against hers.

Angelica closed her eyes, "I choose not to use that chance although it was nice of you to offer." Sarcasm coated her every word.

"Are you sure?" He whispered caressing her stomach with his fingers.

"Absolutely positive," She turned; his hand on her stomach ended up on her back and his sword flew on the deck.

"That is expensive you know," Jack mentioned at his sword.

"I don't care."

"Course you don't." Jack gripped her back tighter and tilted her backwards so he could reach his sword without letting go of her. "You never do." He said positioning his sword in place.

"What did you talk to Gibbs about?" Angelica asked out of the blue, "And don't say it's nothing of my concern again."

"Gibbs has kindly volunteered to provide us with a heading. Can you settle with that answer?" Jack really hated it when she asked questions he didn't want to answer. He also knew that there was another one coming.

"Why -

"Too many questions love." Jack interrupted putting his hand over her mouth, "We have a heading, and the rest of the details should not bother - Oww!" Angelica bit his hand. "Did you really have to do that, you vile creature?" Jack yelled shaking his hand in the air.

Angelica on the other hand found it quite amusing, "Why, did that hurt?" She teased.

Jack looked at her apologetically. Angelica knew that look, it meant he was about to do something to her. Considering the matter of this situation it wasn't something nice. Before she could register what he was doing Angelica found herself on the deck's floor with Jack forcing her down.

"How dare you? Look what you've done." Jack showed Angelica his hand that had her teeth marks on, a tiny thing to fuss about.

"Should I kiss it better for you?"

"I have a better idea." Jack whispered smiling at the thought.

Angelica's eyes widened as she understood his intentions. "Jack please! Anything but that!" She begged.

Jack started to tickle her, "Too late love." He said as Angelica started to laugh uncontrollably and writhe under his touch.

"Jack… Stop… you're killing me." Angelica gasped between laughing trying to push him away. Sweat was trickling down her forehead and energy fully escaped her. "I… can't … breathe… please!"

Seeing Angelica out of breath Jack stopped. She couldn't use her tongue to abuse him, she couldn't move. All she did was pieced Jack with her watery eyes after laughing too much.

Jack stroked her hair, "Don't look at me like that, I'm not sorry. You deserved that."

"Just wait… until I get… my breath back…" Angelica said panting loudly.

"Can't wait to tickle you again when you do." Jack received a poor attempt of a kick from Angelica. "I really like the rosy-pink shade of your cheeks by the way."

Angelica found the strength to push Jack off her and stood up quickly. Jack got up is well and moved towards her but got stopped by her sword pointing at his chest. "Don't touch me," Angelica warned.

"Love you might want to put that sharp thing down before you hurt someone like me." Jack pointed his two index fingers to the tip of her sword.

Angelica narrowed her eyes, "If you dare –

"I won't do that again." Jack promised and carefully shifted the swords tip away from him. When the distance between him and the sword was big enough he grabbed it and threw it over the rail. "No object equals my safety," He explained.

Angelica brought her gaze away from the place her sword disappeared and looked at Jack. "You owe me a new sword."

"You will get a new sword when you'll learn how to use one properly," Jack insulted her.

Angelica was quick to answer with a witty remark, "To your account I use one far better than you or have you forgotten the captain's daughter in London?"

"I gave in," Jack spat. "I knew who you were from the start and decided to play along to your little game."

"Didn't look like it, seeming how concentrated you were. It looked more like you were having a hard time actually." Angelica breathed in his face with irritation.

The thing was Jack and Angelica loved arguing with each other. It was an excuse to spend more time together.

"That's it; I have had enough of you. And you know what? I have a great solution." Jack chained her to the mast. "Sit here and think about your attitude."

Jack turned towards his cabin.

"So you want me to get heatstroke after spending a day out in the sun? What a gentleman you are. Leaving a lady to her own fate." Angelica called after him in a persuasive manner.

Jack stopped in tracks and turned around after rolling his eyes. Just as Angelica thought he would change his mind he took off his coat and chucked it at her. "Use this to shield you then, Have fun." He said and left.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Giving up, Angelica settled Jack's coat on the floor and sat on it. Attempting to get her wrist free from the chain was pointless and she knew it. Jack had the key and the area around the mast was clear of any items that could be any use to her.

She started to go through Jack's pockets, just out of curiosity. She was surprised to find her old earring in there. Jack took it off years ago when they made love on the beach in Spain. Has he actually kept it for all those years?

But then, Angelica remembered, a certain voodoo doll of Jack was inside her pocket. The corners of her lips twitched into a mischievous smile. She will get free sooner than she imagined.

* * *

Jack was floating in the silence of the day. His mind was switched off and his muscles relaxed into the soft mattress of his bed. If that monkey didn't appear and disturb his peace, then nothing would… or so Jack thought.

A wave of hot air hit him as if someone exhaled his breath on him. _That's strange,_ Jack thought.

Before he knew it, Invisible hands traced both of his arms and traveled up to his shoulders. Those firm yet soft hands caressed his neck, thighs, and sides before they stopped at his chest. As Jack let out a moan of pleasure, a finger started to create a clear pattern of words on his chest;

_Take the key with you or else,_

_Love Angelica._

_Xxx_

Jack's eyes shot open in shock and realization. Angelica has the doll! For how long did she have it? Jack jumped out of bed and headed to the door then he thought better of it and turned around to get the key of the table first.

Angelica had her legs stretched out in front of her, overlapping each other. She was leaning against the mast and her hands were behind her head. She looked directly at Jack who was pacing towards her.

All Jack wanted to do was to take her in his embrace, and taste her lips. Angelica knew how to get him turned on, but unfortunately they couldn't finish what she has started.

He knew the doll could wait, however. As long as he didn't anger her, he was safe.

He kneeled above her and sat down on the front of her thighs, straddling her.

"Jack, what are you doing?!" Angelica exclaimed removing her hands from behind her head.

"I'm about to sort out a few issues that are immeasurably important," Jack placed his hand under her chin, "The doll –

"No."

"You didn't let me finish, love. I don't mind you having it, especially if your methods on using it are delicate and tender like you have just been," he whispered the last words and leaned in for her pouty lips.

Before Jack could kiss her, Angelica pulled away from him slightly, "What makes you think I'll be 'delicate' and 'tender' all the time?"

"Because I know you well," He leaned for a kiss but Angelica located her finger on his lips.

"Unchain me," she demanded.

"What makes you think I'll unchain you?" Jack asked taking her hand in his and kissing her elegant finger.

Angelica used his own words against him. "Because I know you well," she said and crashed her lips with his. Her free hand sneaked around his neck.

Pulling away for breath, Angelica traced her tongue down his lower lip.

"Unchain me," she demanded again.

Jack didn't want to unchain her; Angelica couldn't walk away from him. She was his, if only for that moment. "What's the fun in that?"

Angelica didn't know how to persuade him. Rum was an option she could consider…

"I'll buy you a scarf," She concluded and strangely enough, she meant it.

Jack let out a laugh, "How very clever of you, love. Buying Captain Jack Sparrow with a scarf? You can't be serious...or," Jack made a straight face, "Can you?"

Angelica fiddled with his braided goatee on his chin, "I was thinking that it would bring no harm if I bought you one. Besides, all objects can be used in more than one way, savvy?" She questioned.

Jack froze for a moment in thought and then shook his head, "No I don't savvy. You're not making any sense. And why would I need a –

"Jack…"

"- scarf in the first place?" Jack finished, ignoring the fact she wanted to say something.

"Forget it Jack," Angelica rejected her previous offer, "How about I get you some rum instead?"

Jack's features lit up at the mention of rum.

"Rum? I love rum!" Jack smirked, "Rum's good."

Angelica couldn't help but smirk back at him.

"Then it's settled then. You give me the key to unlock this," Angelica made a gesture to her chained wrist, "and I'll get you some rum," Angelica said.

Jack took the key out, "I just want you to know that I'm not doing this because of the rum, I'm just being nice."

"OK, unchain me," She urged as Jack clicked the lock open.

Angelica's wrist was free but she couldn't get up. Jack was still straddling her, and looked as if he was not planning to get up.

"Do you mind?" Angelica asked reluctantly. She herself wouldn't really mind, if Jack wasn't _that_ heavy.

Jack didn't reply.

"Jack, you weigh a tone," she shoved her hips, "get off me."

"If I weighed a tone in real fact, you would have been crushed by now - as fragile as you are, love," he dropped the single key down her cleavage and brought his leg up to get off her.

Obviously, Angelica gave him a death glare.

"Did you really have to do that?" She hissed fishing the key out of between her breasts. She stood up looking him in the eye. "You sometimes do vex me, Jack."

"If you're so honest with me, then I'll be honest with you too. You don't just vex me _sometimes_; you vex me all the time!" He voice has gone reasonably higher towards the end.

Angelica chuckled at the poor control of his pitch.

She pressed her hands down on his shoulders. "Calm down, you sound like a girl," Angelica shushed him.

_A girl! _Jack granted her the most furious glare ever.

"Anyway," Angelica continued, "when are we to set sail?" She asked longing to be back at sea; she loved it just as much as Jack did.

"As soon as we'll be ready to," Jack responded sharply.

Angelica, at that, has finally noticed Jacks anger, although he looked more offended. She made a pity face and ignoring Jacks noise of protest, hugged him. Not out of true sympathy.

She patted him on the back, "Cheer up; I owe you some rum, after all."

Only then, did Jack realize that Angelica was treating him like a child to annoy him even more.

"You like doing that, love, don't you?" Jack asked putting one hand behind her head and the other arm around her waist, hugging her in return. Resisting her was the only thing he found impossible.

"I do. But I have to admit, I like it more when you get frustrated with me, rather than hugging me back."

Jack smiled, she might treat him like a child but she acted like one. He liked that too.

"Your intentions are always so nice," Jack replied as he found comfort in the warmth of her body against his.

Angelica waited a few minutes of total silence and then pressed on knowing he cooled down a bit. "So when is it we're leaving, exactly?"

"Yet another moment spoiled by Angelica Teach," Jack complained before he then answered her question, "in one or two days I suppose – depending where that bloody map is."

"That's all I needed to know," Angelica drew away from him, "and there was no need to get aggressive."

"I never get aggressive; I'm as calm as peace itself," Jack lied more than argued.

_Yeah right,_ Angelica thought.

"Nonetheless, that would change if you don't stop pestering me." Jack grabbed her upper arm, "but now is the best time to go onto some tasks. As I recall you grumbled about 'wasting time'."

Angelica meant _him_ wasting time, not her. "What tasks?"

"Where's the excitement, love? Your tone of voice seems to be quite dull," Jack pulled her off his ship, "The crew, and the stocks… the rum!"

"As far as I remember, Gibbs is sorting that out – as always," Angelica said wanting to get out of this.

"Aye, but the _rum_ is entirely on your behalf."

"Of course," she muttered.

Jack was further in front of Angelica and as he stopped abruptly, she clashed into him not expecting it.

"Best pub in Tortuga," Jack announced with a smirk and spread arms. "What do you think, Angelica?"

She looked at it carelessly and found nothing odd about it; all pubs looked the same to her and all had a terrific noise of screams and shouts coming out.

Angelica faked a smile back at him, "It is… Em… it's incredible," she stammered and Jack took her stammer as amazement in the 'two red lions' rather than loss of words because of a light-minded opinion about the pub, which she found the opposite to attracting.

"I know; it looks breath taking!" Jack exclaimed happily causing Angelica to secretly give him a 'you're wired' look.

"It certainly does," she agreed, disagreeing.

Jack took her by the hand and pulled her inside, "Come on, love!"

Drinks were everywhere. Fighting took place in nearly every corner. People were laughing and joking with each other in disorder. Angelica hated such atmospheres and tried to avoid them.

Jack pushed a half unconscious man off a table and sat down, dragging the disgusted Angelica with him.

"Why are we here, Jack?" Angelica shouted over the top of her lungs.

"To enjoy ourselves, of course," he answered as a waitress brought some drinks up to them. "Thank you, she's paying." Jack pointed to Angelica and got four mugs of rum.

"Are you seriously going to drink that much… four?"

Jack handed her a mug, "No, three for a start. You can have one too, love."

"How generous of you," Angelica rolled her eyes.

**One hour later…**

Jack was fully drunk after ordering another six or seven mugs of rum and Angelica was losing her money, wishing she didn't promise him rum.

A crowd was gathered around Jack as he told tales about his adventures – most of which, Angelica knew were lies. In need of fresh air, Angelica left Jack and headed outside.

The noise from the pub faded away as soon as she closed the door behind her. Letting out a sigh, Angelica leaned against the wall; she had an effect from the rum is well.

The night covered Tortuga and the air became crisp. Enjoying it, she looked up at the stars that twinkled in no specific order. She allowed herself to relax for a bit before deciding to come back in case Jack gets in to some kind of mischief.

Throwing a last glance to the sky, Angelica directed her legs to walk back to the entrance of the 'two red lions'.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. :) **

**And thank you for those who reviewed, it means a lot to me.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Angelica didn't like the scene before her eyes. Jack was having an arm wrestling match with a criminal whose wanted posters were all over Europe, and far beyond. 100,000 golden coins promised for his head, a man who was uncatchable, Fenlardos Sword Reviero.

She knew him as he was a friend of her father; he even made a proposal of marriage to her several times, she unquestionably rejected them.

He was a murder and thief who was dreaded in all parts of the world. He was tall and well-built with blue eyes and blonde hair. He wore a dark red shirt, black lever boots, which reached up to his knees, black pants and a black vest. As always, he was fully armed and dangerous.

Without thinking again Angelica rushed towards the pair. Jack had the upper hand and was winning.

She was stopped by a firm grip so she couldn't disturb the match. Both men looked up at her, still forcing each other's arms down.

Fenlardos seeing his old flame managed to earn the upper hand in the match, and was driving Jacks arm down. He loved to show off in front of Angelica.

Inch by inch, Jack was closer and closer to losing. Finally, his hand reached the table and he lost.

Fenlardo looked at the man holding Angelica. Instantly, she was released.

Jack tried to look unbothered about the fact he lost. "Your request due to my defeat? – a deal is a deal," he said, his words smudged by his drunken state.

Fenlardo made a gesturing nod, "Is she with you?" he asked dryly.

Jack followed his gaze with a frown – Angelica. Why would he ask? He would not give his Angelica to that man's taking, if that was what he wanted.

"Why would that matter?" Jack asked protectively.

Fenlardos whacked the table with a fist making Jack flinch.

"To cut a long story short, I will be joining your crew like it, or not. That's what I want." He ignored Jacks question and leaving no room for him to argue, gave Angelica a dirty look, "See you." He mouthed and left.

Angelica sat down next to Jack and thumped his knee, making him give a shout of pretended pain.

Well done Jack," She said ironically.

Jack tried to excuse himself. "Think of it on the bright side, love. He is the most feared pirate at this instant, he will keep rivals away."

"He is also the most wanted man," she emphasized, "He will attract the navy, along with other bounty hunters - not to mention he kills for fun!"

"True," Jack shrugged and took a mouthful of rum. Angelica snatched it from him, and threw it across the room.

"That's enough!" She said sharply. "You're already in trouble."

"There is no such thing as _enough_, when it comes to rum," he reached his hand for more rum, but Angelica slapped it. "You seem to always have problems," Jack commented rubbing his hand.

"Look who's talking, you have just got involved with a man who could become your death sentence…. "

Angelica was about to continue with a few 'nice' words to his address. However, Gibbs entered and Jack rose to greet him; he wanted to escape Angelicas lecture that he knew was about to come.

Jack spread his arms with a smirk, "Gibbs! You just saved me from agony; the cruellest forms of persecution from this lovely damsel here," Jack pointed to Angelica, and put an arm around Gibbs' shoulders.

Jack half asked, but more like ordered in a whisper, so Angelica couldn't hear. "Don't you dare leave me alone with her."

Poor Gibbs was stuck in the middle of this. "I only came to find you to say that the crew is full, and prepared to sail," he tried to change the topic and get out of there. Jack observed that straight away. "The heading is also sorted out."

Jack had a plan appear in his head; he would trick Fenlardos and set sail tonight without him. "That's really good because we are leaving right away." He clapped his hands together and gestured for Angelica to stand up. "Didn't you hear, love, we're leaving."

"I'm not deaf," she stood up slowly, but was soon guided by Jack to quicken her pace.

Gibbs has gone in front of them, and soon disappeared not wanting to be in Jacks and Angelicas way. He was always the odd one out if they had a fight. Besides, Gibbs wanted Jack to realise that Angelica meant a lot to him.

Angelica was worn out and couldn't almost jog anymore. She stopped Jack to catch her breath; clinging to his arm. "What's the hurry?"

"We can't afford to meet that Reviero – he could be anywhere, and if he finds out about our little runner then… it would be _not_ good," he told her the most obvious.

Angelica took a deep breath, "I'm sure it won't hurt if we could rest for a minute or so."

Jack looked at her drained face. Feeling sorry for her, he dragged her to the nearest bench. "Sentase," he said.

Placing herself on the bench she corrected him, "its sentarse."

"Could have at least thanked me for trying," Jack said sitting down next to her. "Learning a new language is hard."

Angelica looked at him, "I learnt English – you taught me. How about I teach you some Spanish in return?"

Jack had his eyes closed and was leaning against the wall. He smiled not opening his eyes as he recalled being Angelicas English teacher when they were young. He taught her many other skills; all he knew himself…

_It was a hot day in Seville and Jack 'ambushed' Angelica from the convent she lived in. She went with him willingly although, hesitantly._

_He had taken her to the beach by horseback, and it has taken them a few hours to get there. Angelica as terrified as she was, gripped Jack so tightly that he nearly choked. But he didn't mind as long as she was close to him. _

_He was surprised he even convinced her to get on. _

_As the horse stopped, Angelica let out a gasp of amazement considering she never saw the sea before. Jack got off first, and then helped her get off by holding her around the waist. Ignoring Jack completely, she pushed past him to get a better view of the sea. _

"_That's not very nice, love," he said gently. _

_Angelica turned to face him with a questioning frown. They had a language barrier between them and she didn't understand a word._

"_Never mind," Jack shook his head and pointed towards the beach. "The sea - _

_Taking that as a hint, Angelica took Jacks hand with a wide smile and broke into a run. "Wooow, calm down love," he yelped not expecting her to be so enthusiastic. _

_Angelica kept running until they reached the sea – she stopped abruptly and looked at Jack expectantly. "What?" _

_Angelica took that word as it is and shook her head. She made a sad face that made Jack melt. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" Jack was trying to find out what was wrong with her, until he found himself being pushed into the salty water with Angelica laughing._

"_Hahaha how funny, I believed you love and you – you're not getting away with this!" Jack jumped up and dragged Angelica into the water with him. She shrieked and got hold of him once more. She couldn't swim. _

"_Can't swim, dear?" Jack mocked and dragged her deeper as she shook her head violently, telling him to stop. "Jack, no por favor!" _

_Angelica tried to twist out of his hold until her feet couldn't reach the bottom anymore. That was when she stopped kicking and grabbed hold of his neck as tightly as she possibly could. She was never afraid so much in her life. _

_But on the other hand, Jack found that amusing. He took a deep breath ready to dive; Angelicas eyes widened as she shook her head. "One... two..." he counted. As he was about to say three, Angelica came up with a solution and captured his lips into a kiss – their first kiss they shared._

_Jack was bewildered at first, but soon hugged her tightly to his body and deepened the kiss. Jack wanted this moment to last forever; in spite of that, they had to pull away for breath._

"_I'll teach you," he whispered and softly tried to pull her away from him. Angelica only held on tighter, shaking her head again. "I won't let go of you, love" _

_Sensing she would not let go, Jack moved back to the shore. Angelica pulled him away harshly and stood behind the horse._

_Jack moved to her slowly, "I scared you?"_

"_Si," she took a step back as he came closer._

"_I won't do that again, I promise," Jack saw her shiver and reached out his hand. "Let's get you out of that wet dress?" He gestured on himself to show her what he meant._

_Angelica rounded the horse cautiously and took his hand. Jack became aware of the fact that her thin, white dress became see-through and couldn't help but stare. Angelica hit him at the back of his head as she realised and moved behind the horse again._

_Jack patted his dry coat on the horse. "Put that on," he said._

_Angelica narrowed her eyes and made a circle with her finger, "girar."_

_Jack held up his hands and turned around, "OK, I'm not looking."_

_Once Angelica got changed, they just sat in silence enjoying the view. At a sudden thought Angelica looked at Jack and pointed to the sea. He frowned in confusion, so she wrote a question mark on the sand. "Oh, that's the sea, love. Sea."_

"_Sea," she repeated to herself and Jack said, "Aye."_

_Angelica spent the rest of the evening asking what things were called and Jack told her..._

"Jack?" Angelica clicked her fingers in front of his face, "Hello..."

Jack got out of his trance of memories and looked at her. "Spanish? I'd love to know what you're yelling at me."

"So is that a yes?" She asked.

"Yes," Jack smirked and stood up, "come on."

Jack turned around from facing Angelica. When he did, he was greeted with a slap that sent his head to the side. "I'm not sure I deserved that," he groaned to himself, "Giselle."

"Jack Sparrow, how could you? We were supposed to get married and you sold me to the auctioneer in shipwreck cove," the blonde haired screamed and slapped him again. "You promised scarlet marriage too."

"I'm sure he does that to many of his women," Angelica commented angrily, glaring at Jack with pure hate.

"Angelica I can explain, love…"

Giselle went around Jack with narrowed eyes and hands on hips. "And who are you?" she demanded Angelica.

Angelica crossed her arms silently. That woman was making her fume baldy, and she found it tempting to not hurl herself on her. "That does not matter."

Giselle brought her hand up, ready to slap Angelica. She caught it roughly before it reached her face. "Slap me my dear and I'll get you back twice as hard. I don't think you'll fancy a black eye, considering your so called job. Women working in a brothel only disgrace themselves; they have no respect for themselves," Angelica growled through greeted teeth, squeezing Giselle's wrist tightly.

Giselle hauled her wrist away angrily, but decided against risking a black eye and stormed away. Angelica turned to Jack sharply.

"Love… I swear, I don't even know her," Jack lied.

Angelica made a face to show him she knew better, "I wonder how often you use brothel services."

Jack got unraveled, "Love, I – wait, how do you know she's from a brothel?" He asked accusingly, "You've been in one?"

Yes, she has. But Jack would not believe her is she said that it was essential to catch a man. She pretended to work there and seduced the right man she needed. Then Angelica tied him up and the brothel was long forgotten.

"No. I just know a whore when I see one," she only partly lied.

Jack knew she was hiding something. But if he wanted to get out of his situation, he couldn't question her; he wanted that really badly. What if she worked there?

"Well, a man does have needs – you won't understand. Can we talk on the Pearl?"

Angelica gave Jack a death glare and tugged him towards the docks by his collar. She was anything but gentle, and didn't limit herself to trip him over once or twice on purpose.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize for taking so long to update, I was really busy and didn't have any spare time. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

Jack was sat on the deck with crossed arms and the angriest face Gibbs ever saw. His Angelica was being stolen from him – nothing went to plan. Fenlardos sneaked on the pearl without anyone noticing and didn't show up until Tortuga was out of sight.

Even worse, Fenlardos gave Angelica a present she hugged him for. HUGGED! Jack went mental but stayed silent observing the scene in front of him with narrowed eyes.

"Look at him, he's so cute," Angelica said in a girlish voice stroking the little, white snow leopard cub in Fenlardos' hands. "Thank you Rev," she called him by his nickname.

"You're welcome Angie," he handed Angelica the soft leopard and looked at Jack with a victorious grin. Jack gave him a death glare in return; Angelica was too occupied by the cub to notice the warfare between the pair.

Angelica brought the leopard in the air to get a better look "I'll call him Max," she announced with a smile.

Jack looked at her smugly. "What a great choice, luv. I look forward to cooking him for me dinner when he gets a bit bigger."

It was not really the snow leopard he was against; it was the person who gave it to Angelica.

"You're heartless, Jack." Angelica answered without delay, still looking at Max who was licking her hand.

"You're heartless, Jack." He mimicked her under his breath. "I'm captain of this ship, I decide what to do and I'm telling you that this thing," he pointed at Max, "will be thrown off me ship the first chance I get to do so."

Angelica sensed the seriousness in his tone, "Jack…" She started with her famed seducing face.

"No! I'm not having it," Jack waved his finger in the air, "And don't make that face young Missy, I'm not having it either."

Angelica neared to him slowly and he backed away from her until his back was against the rail. Two choices – face Angelica or fall overboard.

Jack looked at her as if she was about to kill him. "Just look at him," she demanded and brought Max up for him to see. "Do you see it?"

Jack frowned. "See what, love, a deathly creature in your arms?"

"Tsk…" Angelica shook her head and backed away. "If you're getting rid of him, then you'll have to get rid of me too."

"Pressuring Capt. Jack Sparrow, love? Not the best decision to make, how about you think again?"

Angelica hadn't actually thought of doing anything like that, but now that he spoke of it…

Jack took an abrupt step towards her, "If you-

Max was already protective around Angelica and gave a warningly sweet roar that sounded more like a meow.

"How does that creature even dare do that at me?! This is unacceptable."

Angelica laughed out loud and gave the blue eyed leopard a pleased grin. "You're an Angel, aren't you?"

"Just like you," Rev cut in to Jacks greatest annoyance. "He must be hungry by the way, better if you get him some milk. I'll see you later." With that he left.

Angelica watched him go and turned her attention back to max. "And where did he find you…" She began.

Jack went behind her and smacked her lower back, making her wince. "I hope you're not dragging that to bed with you, because I will not be happy."

"John is gone so I can have his cabin. Besides, Max will be far more pleasant to share a bed with than you." She stroked the fluffy animal in her arms.

Jack circled Angelica so they were face to face, "Fenlardos demanded a cabin, there's only two. So…"

"You will have to sleep with the crew? That's going to be interesting; I will have your cabin all to myself then!" Angelica saw the incoming protest from Jack, "I don't want to have anything to do with a man who threatens such harmless perfection as Max. Or do you want me to share with Rev?"

Angelica could see the jealousy growing in his eyes, and Jack knew she was playing with him, but she could go too far sometimes.

"Don't make a mess in my quarters, love." He faked a smile at her and she faked one back.

"I'll try," she said and turned in search of milk.

**Roughly mid-night**

Jack was lying in a hammock; sleep was something he couldn't get. Signing, he drew his legs to the floor and reached for his boots.

His destination was obvious – Angelica. It was her fault he couldn't fall asleep, so why should she?

He opened his cabin door with the spare key and walked in. Angelica was spread out on his bunk with her hands behind her head, she only wore a shirt and the covers were on the floor. That peaceful face made him rethink of waking her up, so he tiptoed towards the bed quietly.

Max was curled up in a ball on the pillow next to her head. Jack bent down to get the covers off the floor and sat at the side of the bed. Studying her beauty, he moved some hair out of her face. She truly looked perfect; her legs were stretched out seductively and her lips were slightly a gap.

He traced her bronze legs with his hands lightly and bent down to plant a kiss on her lips. She moaned in her sleep and stirred to face him; her eyes opened slowly. "…Jack…?"

"Jack!" She shot up, startling Max, and pulled her shirt over her naked shoulder. "What are you –?

Before she finished, her lips were attacked by his as he pushed her into the mattress and covered her body with his. Angelica never experienced so much hunger in a kiss in the past, but before she could comprehend, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck. Jack smiled against her lips in response and pulled away. "Is that a yes then, aye?"

"What?" Angelica asked teasingly, moving her hand under his shirt and exploring the flesh underneath.

"I'll stand no more if –

Angelica flipped them over so she was on top. "Always take control don't you, love? I'm glad that the forbidden season is over."

"You're a bit too daring for someone who wants something, Jack." She whispered, kissing his jaw, moving to his neck and trailing a wet kiss along his chest. Jack groaned placing his hand behind her head and running his other over her back.

Angelica pulled his shirt out from his pants and sat up to pull it over his head, exposing his muscular chest. Jack brought her lips to hers once more and pushed poor Max off the bed on purpose – Angelica heard a dull thud made by the baby leopard.

Angelica jerked away from Jack with a pop, "What was that?"

"My boots love." He lied to her impatiently and turned them over to be on top. He moved his lips to kiss her neck and started to pull Angelicas shirt off slowly while she undid his pants.

The intensity in the air grew bigger and hotter as the two, now lovers again, were fully exposed to one another. Jack cupped her right breast rewarded by a moan from Angelica. Passion coated every single move they made and their hands roamed over each others body.

He entered her in one swift movement with a groan that sank Angelicas cry of pleasure. Angelica gripped his back as he started to move inside her and soon they had a steady rhythm. She called out his name between his grunts which encouraged him to pick up his pace. "…Jack…"

His hands traced her thighs that tensed under his touch, whilst their lips joined together. Sensing she was nearly done, Jack gave a few final thrusts before collapsing on top of her. "You're so beautiful, love," he said breathlessly, rubbing her arm lovingly.

Jack moved the covers over them and got off Angelica so he doesn't crush her. He hugged her tight to his body, her head resting between his shoulder and neck. Angelica found his hand and entwined her fingers with his. "Where's Max?" She asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

"Do you really have to bother about him right now, love?"

Angelica closed her eyes and relaxed into his body. "No."

Her breath evened telling Jack she was asleep, so he rested his chin against her head and closed his eyes. A dip in the bed made him open his eyes, it as Max.

Jack pushed him off the bed and closed his eyes again. Soon, he felt a soft ball curling itself on the other side of his neck to where Angelica was. Signing, he didn't push him off this time.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

It was a fresh morning and sun light beamed through Jacks fully opened window that replaced a wall at the back of his cabin. The curtains at each side of the window fluttered in the breeze whilst Max found it amusing to claw on them and produce holes in the transparent fabric.

Jack scowled when he woke up and saw a four-legged creature spoiling his curtains. However, he observed that Angelica was missing and sat up.

Jack scanned his cabin; his gaze stopped at his desk. Angelica had his shirt on; her bare legs were crossed on top of his desk. Her hair was in disorder and his shirt was literally falling off her.

_Some morning fun…_ Jack smirked.

Angelica had her back to him, so he wrapped the sheets around his lower half and crept towards her. He extended his arms with a smirk in an oncoming attempt of scaring her.

"I just happen to have good hearing, Jack," she declared flatly making Jack jump instead.

"Oh… Luv I -

Angelica got up and flung herself onto Jack, smashing her lips with his. Taken off guard, he lost his balance and dragged them both down onto the floor, crushing Angelica between his body and the wooden surface. She sniggered against his lips, before pulling away with an outburst of sudden laughter.

"Poor ol' Jack is being tossed to the floor - this is no laughing matter," he said thoughtfully. "In addition, your whelp ruined me curtains. Who is going to pay, eh? "

Angelica arched her neck backwards to cast Max a look. "I know you don't care about – S-sparrow," she was cut off by a pair of lips traveling down her neck, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Her breath became unstable as his lips finished moving along the length of her neck, and moved towards her cleavage. KNOCK. KNOCK. "Captain?!"

"Jack," she patted his back for attention, "You need to answer… stop."

"No," he muttered in between kisses. Angelica grabbed the sheets around his lower half and tugged them off. "You want to repeat last night already, luv?" Jack looked up at her with a smirk, "I'm in…"

He kissed her before she could come up with something witty to answer. Protesting at first, she tried to push away which was hard since Jack was on top of her. But his delicate touch melted her and she got lost into him again.

However, the knocks became more insistent and louder. "Captain Sparrow! I'm looking for Angelica."

Jack sat up rolling his eyes, it was Fenlardos. He looked at Angelica who shook her head. "You haven't seen me," she mouthed.

"You haven't seen me," Jack called out and Angelica slapped his arm. "Aw… I mean I haven't seen her."

"Is that so? Then come out and prove she's not with you or I'll break the bloody door."

Jack and Angelica exchanged odd looks for a second before leaping up off the floor. "Just give me a minute to get meself dressed," Jack called urgently grabbing his pants that ended up under his desk.

As Angelica went for her shirt and Jack for his boots, they bumped into each other causing a ceramic pot to fall off a shelf and smash. They both froze on the spot.

Fenlardos lifted an eye brow in suspicion, "what's going on in there, Sparrow?"

Jack looked at Angelica as if expecting her to say something. "I'm not here. Remember?" She whispered.

Jack looked at his door and gulped, "Err… I Em… have you ever been on a hangover, mate? You just can't control your body," he let out a fake laugh tugging onto his shirt that was on Angelica.

"Where are your pants, luv?" He whispered right in her ear. "Hurry up."

Fenlardos who had his ear against the door heard the following: a thud, pottery smashing, a shriek that sounded like a cat, another thud followed by a wail from Jack, an "I'm coming", some cursing and keys clicking.

Jack didn't even have a chance to take the key from the lock as the door smashed open. Fenlardos barged in and pushed past Jack. "Come in," Jack muttered behind his back.

Fenlardos looked around, no sign of Angelica. Just a total tip and a turned over table. "Where is she?"

"If you're looking for Angelica, then I haven't seen her since yesterday. Oh, and if you'll be so kind please don't shout, I have a terrible head ache," Jack complained rubbing his temples as if they hurt.

Fenlardos opened the wardrobe that was empty. He rummaged through Jacks cabin but found nothing.

"I told you she's not here, mate. I'm not even interested in a snotty woman that has no sense of temper-control. That woman is just a living hell, you have a bad taste."

Angelica who heard that from her hiding place narrowed her eyes.

Fenlardos turned around to leave; convinced that Jack had no interest in Angelica. But he slammed the door anyway for good measure.

"I think you better come out on deck, luv." Jack said going to his balcony where Angelica was clinging on to at the end. He reached out his hand for her, meeting her angry stare. "Angelica?"

"You said I'm a living hell," Angelica pointed out.

"Aye, I did. Now give me your hand or you'll fall," he urged.

"What if I don't want to? What if I _want_ to fall?" She challenged, searching his eyes.

She let go of the balcony with one hand, never leaving his eyes.

"No!" Jack gasped and seized her waist. "Just climb over or I'll have to dive after you and get wet."

Angelica gave up and did what she was told. "We still need to find my pants," she gestured at her bare legs. "Any ideas?"

"As far as I remember you had them off when I came in yesterday. But I don't see the problem, you look better without them," Jack followed her into his cabin.

"Of course," Angelica said sarcastically and kneeled down to look under the bed.

"You know what, actually no. I cannot let anyone see your legs as they are entirely mine, savvy? You belong to me, luv."

Angelica bumped her head against the bed at his words. "Excuse me what?"

She got out from underneath the bed and gave Jack a death glare. He knew that he should distract her or else things could get ugly.

"Luv, you got a red mark on your forehead," he stammered moving away from her. "I'm serious. There is going to be a nasty bruise on you lovely face, angel."

"So… you leave me – twice and now you're telling me I belong to you. Is that what it is? You are using me because you think I belong to you," she said accusingly.

"Not true," Jack shook his finger in the air. "Look, I found your pants."

He held them in the air. That was when it hit Angelica that Jack hid them on purpose.

Gibbs walked towards Jacks cabin to tell him that they had a chance to stop at some tropical island. Just as he was about to knock, he heard shouting and dishes smashing behind the door which flung open.

Jack rushed out followed by Angelica in nothing but a shirt on and a plate in her hand.

"Luv! I think enough pottery has been smashed for today."

Jack had to bend down to avoid a plate that Angelica aimed at his head - it missed him by inches.

"Bastardo! Eres estúpido," she cursed and grabbed a pistol from Gibbs' belt.

"Luv, put that down," Jack exclaimed.

Crew members on deck noticed Angelica - or to be more precise the fact that she only wore a thin shirt, and started to whistle and cheer.

"Capt. –

"Come here, Jack," Angelica demanded running around the mast after him.

"How about we talk after you put that awful weapon down, Angelica."

"Capt. –

"Only after I shoot you dead," she fired and hit a bottle of rum instead of Jack.

"Capt. Should I –

"You could have killed me, but no, you spoiled a perfect bottle of rum instead. Luv, calm down," Jack ordered turning on is well.

She fired again.

"I have had enough," Jack grabbed his own pistol out and fired it at Angelica. "Do you think all this was easy for me? To just leave you."

He nearly killed one of his crew members.

"Well, you did it without any hesitation."

Angelica had no bullets left so she just lobbed everything that came to hand. She knocked his pistol out of his hand and he bent down to pick it up.

Taking her chance she jumped onto his back and clenched his neck with one hand and closed his mouth with the other. Jack bit her as hard as he could, finding it hard to hold his balance.

The crew were obviously enjoying the fight. "Should we stop them?" Asked Albert.

Gibbs shrugged. "No need I suppose, this is normal for them. One minute they love each other the next they hate each other."

"And the island?"

"Jack would have stopped anyway. We make stop there," Gibbs commanded shaking his head at the scene before him…

Finally, Jack fell on the floor; Angelica landing on top of him. She twisted his leg which made a strange noise. And Jack grabbed her hair and pulled at it – she let out a yelp and fell off him.

"You saucy wench."

"Low rank sailor."

There wasn't an insult in existence that could've insulted Jack more. It was his turn to pounce which he did. One thing he didn't realize that Angelica was much weaker than him and could not hold his weight.

They fell overboard with a massive splash.

"Capt. Overboard! Lower a rope."

Gibbs interrupted. "Land is not but a mile or so away. They will manage, and cool down by the time they reach it. We will be waiting there."

That was reasonable as it was really dangerous during the fights of Jack and his Spanish damsel. So no one even turned a finger to get them out of the water.

* * *

Jack and Angelica were busy drowning each other under the water before they had to take a breath. Rising to the surface, they saw that the Black Pearl was nowhere near to them.

"Seems like your crew abandoned you Captain."

Jack was furious and dragged her under the water with all his weight. He accidentally took in some water and had no strength to even hold Angelica.

She swam to the surface filling her lungs up with oxygen and then dived back in after Jack. She reached him and grabbed his collar, joining their mouths together to breathe some air into him.

They gasped as they emerged from underneath the water.

"What a poor attempt of killing each other, don't you think, luv?"

"I must kill you once or twice there."

"Maybe be so, but first," he turned to look at his pearl, "we need to get to land."

"We? You're staying right here at the bottom of the ocean," she nudged Jack under the water and took off towards the island miles away.

"Wait up, darling," Jack called after her. "You can't survive without me and you know it."

"Oh please," she said by the time Jack was swimming by her side.

Jack looked at her seriously. "You're out of breath."

"You would be so glad if I sink."

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist just as she was about to go under. "Didn't I tell you I'll dive after you in that case?"

Angelica looked at him with an open mouth taken off guard.

"Anyway, I didn't have a chance to teach you to swim properly, luv. You decided to be a coward and it took me some time to get you in water again after our visit to the beach, so many moons ago."

"Jack –

"First of all it's important to keep your breath steady. Secondly, the first of all would be useless unless you actually float."

Angelica rolled her eyes and pushed away from him, swimming towards land where she can get some peace.

"I haven't finished yet," Jack yelled after her, "your strokes need to be improved and –

"Shut up, will you!?" Angelica snapped pushing through the blue water.

"It will take some time to get to land, you might as well be nice to me or I'll think about diving after you when you will start drowning."

Jack got carried away and lost control over his swimming, going down like a rock.

Angelica carried on swimming oblivious to what was happening behind her. "I can't believe it; you shut your mouth up."

She got worried when no response came. "Jack?"

Angelica turned around and saw no traces of Jack. Her heart skipped a beat. "Jack!"

Something grabbed her from the back, "Boo!" he said.

"Jack, you complete idiot," Angelica yelled and got out of his grasp, smacking him. "Fool."

She pushed past him and swam away from him as fast as she could.

"What did I do now? Women!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this :)  
**

** Please review and tell me what you think.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Jack fell to his knees in pain as soon as they reached land. But what did he do?! All he said was has Angelica tried sitting on a diet because she was fat. And something about her being a bloody wench. Yes, he might have yelled that into her face. But that doesn't mean she had to kick him – not in his intimate area.

"You false, hell bent, stupid, ignorant, and selfish… spoiled whore," Jack groaned.

Angelica stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and a content smile on her lips.

"That's for calling me fat, you got what you deserved."

Jack threw her a death glare. "The truth can sometimes hurt."

Angelica narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth in shock. He had offended her highly. However, she knew how to answer.

"That's why I was scared to tell you that you're the worst lover anyone could wish for. But no point of bounding myself to let it out, now that we are being honest."

"Take that back now! I know you don't mean it," he ordered.

Angelica ignored him and carried on. "Not to mention the bad job you're doing as a captain - One of the foulest I know."

Jack was scared he would actually hit her for what. "You were right! All I ever did was used you. And I have to admit I feel sorry for you, no one will love you as sickening as you are."

Both of them fell silent after that, just staring at each other. Jack has instantly regretted what he has said.

Angelica had an upset face and sniffed lifting her chin high. "You're right, no one ever did," she mumbled her eyes going red.

Jack swallowed hard, "Angelica I –

He had to stop as Angelica started to sob dramatically her breath hitching. "No…. don't excuse… yourself… Jack."

Jack felt like a monster. "Luv… I didn't mean it," he said hugging her to his chest. "I'm sorry."

Angelica wept into his already wet shirt. "I'm… boring and …. As you said annoying."

Jack didn't like it when she cried. On top of that she was being as dramatic as she never been before.

"You are not fat, luv, I lied. You are the most beautiful woman I met. I never told you, but I never stayed with the same woman for more than six days – I spent years with you."

Angelica stopped for a second to think before sobbing again. "So you love me?"

Jack was about to confess seeing the state she was in. However, he saw a yellow flower bush in front of him.

Jack smirked; he has solved her wicked joke. Angelica was allergic to that type of flower and it caused her eyes to water.

All she had to do was to add a few finishing touches such as sobbing and voila! She was crying and melting Jacks heart.

"Of course…" Angelica smirked against his chest. "Not, luv," Angelica stopped smirking and looked up at him.

He wiped her tears that ran down her cheeks like a stream. "You are a deceiving she-devil, that's who you are. Although your fake sobbing is impressing."

"What?"

He brought up the yellow flower to her face causing her to sneeze.

"Oh, that," Angelica silenced in defeat.

"I take my words back – everything I said after you started your act," Jack said pushing her onto the bush she was allergic to.

"Jack!" Sneeze. "You are," sneeze. "A golliwog." Sneeze.

Jack smirked. "Did you really think you could lie to Capt. Jack Sparrow, my dear?"

Angelica narrowed her eyes before sneezing again.

Jack took off towards his ship about five hundred meters away. "Have fun sneezing."

Angelica stomped towards the vegetation in anger – she needed to find the cure that helps her in such situations.

"Have fun. Ha," Sneeze. "Very funny," Angelica talked to herself walking through the jungle.

"Ssss!" She was barefoot and stood on some thrones. "And that man with his 'you belong to me, luv,'" she mumbled examining her bleeding foot.

Sneeze. Angelica lost balance and fell off a mini slope. "Oh look, I now have a twisted ankle thanks to that dumb-headed pirate with his flowers." Sneeze.

"Dios! When is this going to end?" Sneeze. In addition to her annoyance, a mosquito bit her thigh…

* * *

Jack was admiring the horizon in front of him with a bottle of rum in his hands. It was about noon and he didn't see Angelica for two or so hours and actually started to worry about her.

Gibbs sat next to Jack and stayed quite for a while, gathering the courage to speak with him.

"Capt. May I ask where Miss Angelica is?"

"I shot her dead," Jack said lifelessly looking at the sea.

"Capt.!"

Jack looked at Gibbs to see a terrified face and smirked, "Don't worry mate, she is probably somewhere cursing me off with all her heart."

Gibbs didn't believe him, "Jack, what did you do with her?!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I told you."

"Jack…"

Jack signed. "Fine. I pushed her into a certain object she's allergic to. Happy?"

They heard a sneeze and some mumbling behind them. Angelica, Jack smirked. "That bloody Jungle…"

"I thought some creature has eaten you or something, luv," he said without turning around to look at her.

However, Gibbs did and gasped as he saw her. That gasp caused Jack to turn around and Jacks smirk was replaced by a shocked face.

Her legs were blood-stained, all covered in mosquito bites. Leaves and twigs were dangling down from her messy hair. She had a cut on her lower lip while her face was covered in dirt. Her shirt could only now be called an old rag. A gash was on her forehead. And of course, she was sneezing a lot.

Jack really tried to hold himself together, but burst out laughing. "Luv, you look… awful."

Angelica had a murderous look on her face in between sneezing.

Gibbs stared at her with wide eyes, thinking Jack was responsible for her appearance - in fact he was.

"Jack, you hit a woman! I thought you would never do that," he said disapprovingly. "Hang on miss, I'll get a cloth."

Angelica limped towards Jack with an angry glare. "You'll be begging me for mercy," Sneeze. "Sparrow, just you wait."

Jack found himself on the sand being forced down by Angelicas body in the matter of seconds.

"Wow, luv," he brought his hands up in surrender. "You are not going to do anything stupid… aye?"

Angelica glared at him before smacking his forehead, "Mosquito. I would not wish anyone being bitten – even if that someone is my worst enemy."

Jack flipped them over carefully and stood her up. "I'm not you enemy, luv. And regarding the flower bush… well, it was your fault."

He picked her up into his arms, one arm around her thighs the other around her back. "What happened to your leg?"

"It's twisted, but I can walk, so put me down," Angelica demanded struggling out of Jacks hold.

Jack lifted an eyebrow. "Really? I know you, you were ready to pierce me with me sword, but fell on me instead. Is it anything serious?"

Angelica buried her face into his chest wanting to disappear. "I can't feel it," she moaned and sneezed at the same time.

"I never knew you could be that clumsy, luv," he put her down onto a rock just as Gibbs came, Max behind him.

Jack snatched the cloth and the rum out of his hands, "I did not do _that_ to her, Gibbs."

Angelica picked Max up into her arms. "You're the only good boy on the ship," she said stroking him.

Jack rolled his eyes in irritation. "That's not what you said last night, luv."

He sat in front of her and began to clean her cuts. Angelica winced each time he touched her with the rum soaked cloth.

"¿dónde has estado, Angelica?" Both Jack and Angelica turned round to see Fenlardos.

"Me fui a dar un paseo," Angelica smiled innocently. "Then I fell over as you can see." Sneeze.

"Looks like you've been beaten up and thrown off a cliff, more likely."

Angelica let out a fake laugh, "That's exactly what… Em, Tom said when he first saw me."

"There's no man called Tom aboard me Pearl, luv" Jack whispered.

"Well now there is," she answered through gritted teeth.

Jack the monkey ran past grabbing something from Fenlardos' belt. Accordingly, he went after him.

Sneeze. "That was his mother's necklace, she was a nice woman unlike him," Angelica spoke and looked at Fenlardos chasing Jack who climbed up a tree.

Jack drank the last bit of the rum and picked Angelica up. "It's time to leave. And you defiantly need a good bath – I really hope it will help you, luv. Am I mistaking, or did you actually take a mud bath?"

Angelica crossed her arms. He always made fun of her. "Only if you took a bath with dead rats, because that's what you smell of."

Jack made a face at her secretly. But then, her arms were crossed and she was not clinging onto him. Jack pretended to trip over and dropped her onto the ground as a little revenge for outwitting him.

"So sorry, luv, didn't see that one coming."

Max ran up to Angelica and climbed onto her lap as she sneezed again.

Angelica glared up at Jack. "I know exactly what was on your mind when you let go of me. You did it on purpose."

Jack walked past her. "You said you could walk yourself, so I'm giving you that opportunity."

Angelica could hardly walk then. But she could not walk now that Jack had injured her more.

She was about to say it when she saw Fenlardos not far behind. Jack would get angry if she asked him to carry her.

"I guess I will have to walk myself then," she said waiting for Fenlardos.

"You surely will have to, luv."

And for sure, Fenlardos has stopped right before her. Without saying a word he picked Angelica up and walked towards the Pearl slowly, Max following hot on their heels.

"He was trying to convince me he has no interest in you this morning. But he cannot deny what's clear to my eyes. What did you say to him?"

Angelica took a deep breath, "I said he smells like a dead rat - but he started first."

"You act like a child and so does he. Don't you think you're old enough to behave like an adult?"

"No offense, but you act like a boring sixty year old."

Fenlardos stopped in tracks.

"Are you going to drop me is well?"

"I would never harm such a beautiful woman as you. And you might be right," he answered walking again.

They both went quite. Angelica wanted to say something and Fenlardos saw it. "Don't be bashful, what is it?"

Angelica hesitated. "You… kill people. But why? I know there's a good man hiding inside you."

There was a long silence before he spoke. "That's just who I am."

"But –

"I don't want to talk about it, Angelica."

The crew were waiting for the pair of them on the Pearl. Jack realized the mistake he made when he saw Angelica in Fenlardos' embrace. Now he wished he had carried her.

Jack thought it would be hard to get Angelica back, however it wasn't. Fenlardos was really unhappy with the talk Angelica started and wanted to continue. So he handed Angelica right into Jacks hands.

"Take care of her," he spoke dully as usual and walked away.

Jack admired Angelica in his arms as he took her to his cabin.

"I thought you said you could walk," Jack said closing the door behind him with his foot, due to his full arms.

"Well I can't. All thanks to you."

Jack sat Angelica onto his bed. He bent down and took her injured leg, examining it. "Seems OK to me. You'll be good as new by tomorrow, luv."

"I hope so," she gave him a look.

Jack stood up. "I don't know what that look was supposed to mean. However, I'll ignore it and prepare you a bath."

He went into his own bathroom that was part of his cabin.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please tell me :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Jack was fumbling with his papers at his desk, and waiting for Angelica to come out of the bath. Sometimes Jack wondered if she has drowned in there and eavesdropped outside the door to point out any signs of life.

Finally, Jacks patience ended. He stood up and knocked on the door. "Angelica, luv, I think three hours are more than enough to wash yourself, eh?"

Angelica, who has almost fallen asleep in the bathtub, opened her eyes. "I'm a woman. Unlike some, I take hygiene seriously," she called out.

Jack rolled his eyes at her remark. "Three hours, luv!"

Angelica dived underneath the water in frustration. It's not like she was disturbing him by relaxing in the warm water.

Jack knocked on the door expecting for an answer, "Angelica?"

When Jack got no answer, he considered coming in. Of course it was just an excuse, however a good one - _'I thought somethin' was wrong when you didn't answer me, luv_.'

Jack didn't care if she would kill him as a result – he just entered. Angelica emerged out of the water with a gasp, both because Jack has entered and because she was short of air.

"Sparrow, you dirty pirate! Get out!" Angelica yelled covering herself as much as she could. She felt uncomfortable in his presence after what he said to her that morning.

When Jack didn't move and just stared at her, she grabbed a towel that hung on the chair next to her and tossed it into his face.

Jack caught it and smirked. "I love it when you're so fierce. I also love it when your beautiful body is exposed to me."

Angelica narrowed her eyes. "Leave," she demanded hugging her knees to her chest.

Jack sat on a chair near to the door and stretched his legs out comfortably. "If you want to carry on, luv, then by all means…"

Angelica was shocked by Jacks boldness. "I suggest you don't push your luck and get out," she said calmly.

Jack smirked even more and put his hands behind his head, clearly not willing to leave. "I'm fine right here, thanks."

Angelica inhaled and exhaled loudly. "Could you at least be so kind to pass me the towel? Please."

Jack lifted his eyebrows. Is she seriously thinking he would spoil this moment? "Get it yourself," he answered throwing her towel in the middle of the room.

She looked at it. "You're not playing fair, Jack"

"Darling, life is not fair."

Angelica gestured with her finger for him to come closer. "Come here, Jack."

Jack smirked. Angelica gave up quicker than he thought. "With pleasure, luv," he said moving towards her.

"Kiss me," she whispered looking up at him.

Jack leaned down towards her lips. Angelica wrapped her hands around his neck, but before Jack could register what she was doing, she pulled him into the water head first.

Quickly getting out, she grabbed the towel off the floor and ran out of the door slamming it shut behind her. Her ankle seemed to cure straight away.

Jack stumbled out of the bath clumsily and ran after her through the door.

"Bloody hell Angelica, I hate getting wet," Jack spat stepping towards her.

Angelica held the towel around herself protectively. "You asked for it!"

Jack closed the gap between them and grabbed the back of her head. "And you asked for this," he said tackling her lips in a hungry manner.

Angelica couldn't shove him away due to her gripping on to her towel. And Jack taking advantage of this trapped her against the wall.

"I'll… bite… you… if… you don't… stop," Angelica said against his lips helplessly.

Jack pulled away and looked at her. "I know you want thi –

Angelica kicked his shin, still angry with him. "You never even apologized for this morning! Apart from that, you said you weren't happy with the way I look – find yourself a woman when we get to the nearest port Capt. You will not get anything from me."

Jack let go of Angelica and followed her with his gaze as she locked herself in the bathroom again. Every time he would do something wrong to her, she would always turn that against him sooner or later. About a minute later, she came out of the bathroom fully dressed and slammed the cabin door behind her as she left, not throwing Jack a second glance.

Jack flung himself onto his bed and shut his eyes. He always dealt with women easily, but with Angelica it was out of question – she was different.

He herd the door open and sat up. "Angelica I –

She took the sleeping Max from the chair and opened the door. "I don't want to hear it," she shot over her shoulder, and slammed the door even harder than before, making Jack wince.

Jack fell back onto his bed again and signed heavily.

* * *

Angelica sat at the very front of the Pearl, thinking. She was thinking about Jack and his 'rough' ways. He was nice when he wanted something, but manipulative the rest of the time. Of course she had fun tricking him is well, however this could not carry on forever.

She heard footsteps behind her and knew it was Jack. He sat next to her in silence and played with the bottle of rum in his hands. Angelica looked at the horizon – none of them willing to speak first.

_You should be a man and talk to her, _Jacks inner voice said. _But what should I say? _

"Nice weather don't you think?" He asked and nudged Angelica with his elbow playfully. That was not what he intended to say, however. He felt stupid for saying it.

Angelica gave him a glare and began to stroke Max who gripped her hand with his white, soft paws. He bit her hand lightly and jumped of her lap, trying to start a fighting and chasing game.

Jack looked at Max in a disgusted manner when he pulled on his trousers and rolled on the floor. Angelica smiled at him and leaned down to scratch his white tummy.

"Do I have to roll on the floor too, so I can get your attention?" Jack asked. He did not like Max. Angelica spent more time with him – as foolish as it may sound – he was jealous because of the baby snow leopard.

Angelica turned to Jack next to her with an angry glare. "He has my attention because he is cute, sweet and nice."

"I can be that too," he said getting on to his knees before her.

"I am a stupid fool, m' lady. Will you please forgive me and join me for dinner tonight?" Jack tried his best smile.

Angelica crossed her arms. "Only if you follow a few of my conditions," she said.

Jack knew she would do that. "I'm listening, luv."

"Firstly, I will have my own cabin."

"But – fine," Jack agreed. He could live with that. Sleeping in a hammock below deck wasn't too bad.

"Secondly, I will be co-captain."

Jack opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, trying to find something to say. He did not like her second condition. He looked her up in the eyes seductively.

"Why can't you just be Angelica aboard my ship?" He asked taking her hand and kissing it.

"It is you who is kneeling before me, asking for forgiveness," Angelica pointed out, snatching her hand out of his hold.

Jack signed. He will have to put up with that too. "As you wish, luv," he said.

Angelica smiled mischievously, this was going to be fun. "And lastly, you will be following my every order as soon as I wake up tomorrow – all day."

Jacks face fell completely. "Oh no," he shook his head alarmingly. "Luv, please don't do this to me."

Angelica nodded and smirked even more. "Oh yes," she said dreamily, having her first wish in mind.

Jack was dead if he agreed. This wench was not worth all this bother… or was she? Tolerating Angelica's tortures just for her forgiveness – is insane. But did he have a choice? He really wanted her forgiveness, he needed it.

Jack looked at her sadly and mumbled in defeat, "I guess I'm forgiven?"

Angelica smiled proudly. "I guess so too – yes," Angelica hugged Jack happily, giddy about commanding over him tomorrow.

Jack had a blank face and couldn't believe he was doing this. He did not hug her back being unpleased with the situation.

Jack removed her arms from around him and stood up. "I'll go and organize the dinner," he said emptily and literally legged-it away from her.

Angelica watched him as he disappeared and turned around smirking. She had him right where she wanted…

* * *

Jack didn't know if he should cry or smile as he walked around the deck, lighting candles gloomily. Angelica took over his cabin, so he had to prepare dinner out on deck. When he was done, he sat down onto his seat and waited.

Angelica came out a few moments later. Her hair was braided into a plait over her left shoulder. She sat at the empty seat opposite Jack and looked at him from under her eyelashes seductively, smirking.

Jack narrowed his eyes. She will probably be making fun of him for the rest of his life now.

"You look great," he forced out through gritted teeth and faked a smile at her.

"Thank you, Jack," she mocked.

They looked at each other ignoring the food. Angelica smirking and Jack scowling.

Jack swallowed back his pride and started to eat as if Angelica was not there. His attitude could only be described by the word 'forced' - forced to do all this.

However, nothing could spoil Angelica's good mood. "So Jack, do you want to know what my first wish will be?"

Jack chocked at his chicken and hit his chest to recompose himself. "I would rather not push me mad state even more. No."

Angelica stood up and crept behind him slowly. Leaning to his ear she whispered, "How about scrubbing the ship from head to toe?"

Jack stopped chewing and froze. He clutched the knife and folk in his hands angrily. "As you wish," he said reluctantly.

Angelica returned to her seat and picked up her folk. "Unless I think of something more… punishing," she said to herself, but Jack heard.

They both ate in silence, Jack making faces at her when she was not looking.

Gibbs was at the helm and witnessed the scene below him. He shook his head, "Love in our days."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Jack smiled. "Angelica…" he muttered in his half sleep. "I like that, luv," – Obviously. A glass of water being poured on a man's face when he's on a hangover is petty enjoyable.

Angelica gave out an annoyed huff as she watched him, straddling his waist, arms crossed. How much has he drunk last night? Well apparently enough to create a dilemma of waking him up.

"Sparrow, get up now!"

At that point Jack was fully awake, but still kept his eyes closed, listening to the fuming Angelica. Although he smirked making it evident he was agitating her.

"In that case, then, I'll give you a haircut…. You don't mind being bold, do you?" She got her dagger out.

Jacks eyes shot open as he grasped her wrists, "Angelica!"

Angelica gave him a childish/innocent grin. "Good morning," she said and kissed his cheek after a few seconds.

Jack was taken aback and frowned in confusion. She needed something from him, didn't she? Or else, she wouldn't be so nice. "Luv, are you sick…? Ah!"

Max jumped onto the hammock and Jack jerked him off quickly. "Hate Barbossa, his monkey, and him," Jack said and pointed at Max. "Oi! That's mine."

Max disappeared with Jacks compass. When Jack tried to get up after him, Angelica pushed him down. "We need to talk first… Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Jack didn't understand. What did he forget to tell her? "No, luv."

Angelica lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Maybe you forgot about something important, and now that I said it..."

Jack thought for a moment. "I think I got it….. You are bossing me around today?" Angelica's face fell.

How could he forget?! She made a straight face and climbed off him. "Yes I am," she said dryly and left.

Jack leaped from his hammock and grabbed his effects off the floor. He must have forgotten something vital. He hopped on one leg while getting his boots on, and ran after her. Why couldn't she just tell him? Women always liked to make things complicated – Jack froze seeing Angelica talking to Fenlardos.

He was about to insult him but shut up when he heard the following:

"Happy birthday, Angelica. I don't have a present – yet," he said without emotion as always.

Angelica looked at him. "Could you at least smile for me?"

Fenlardos showed his perfect, white teeth and Jack narrowed his eyes.

It was Angelica's birthday, and he forgot! The thing was her birthday was more than a birthday. It was the day they first met years ago…

_The crowd in the market crowded around Jack, two men pointing their swords at him. _

"_Let's just talk gentlemen, shall we?" Jack said backing away. "No need for violence."_

_He was dead! No weapons, no escape route, a language barrier, and two angry men. And what did he do? A little innocent flirt with the blacksmiths daughter? Ha, they must be joking. _

_Angelica was wondering around the market. The nuns have let her go for a day due to her birthday. Without that she still had to work hard to get the permission, her birthday was just an excuse. _

_She saw a man surrounded by a crowd and two men pointing their swords at him. Her common sense told her to walk past, but her curiosity kicked in and she pushed past to the very front. She watched intriguingly before the blacksmith swung the sword and missed the man by inches._

_She ran over to the man and stood in front of him. "Do not touch him," she said in Spanish, amazed by her own courage. _

_Jack looked over her shoulder. "I don't know what she has said, but she said something clever. So I would listen to her if I was y –_

_The blacksmith stepped forward and Jack closed his mouth up. "Stay out of this, miss," the man said (In Spanish)._

"_No, God will punish you. He is…" Who was he? She didn't even know him, yet there she was protecting him. "He is a man of god," she lied for the first time in her life and her stomach turned. _

_The blacksmith looked at her, she had a confident face. And she was a convent girl, everyone knew that. Giving Jack an angry glare, he put his sword away and walked off, the younger man hot on his heels._

_Jack waited until the blacksmith was out of sight, and only then stepped from behind the young woman. She gave him a look and quickly disappeared into the crowd. _

"_Wait, luv!" Jack called, but she was gone. "Oh well," he said to himself, "a wench, some rum, and I will be good as new." He opened his compass and smirked._

_**2 hours later**_

_Jack stood in front of a young woman that slammed him with a bible right in the face. "Bugger." Why has his compass brought him to her? That was the woman that saved him in the market…_

Coming back to his senses, Jack backed down the stairs quietly. He needed a plan… After ten minutes; Jack was happy on what he thought of and went up on deck.

"Anything you want to order me, luv?"

Angelica gave him an angry look. She never forgot about important occasions in his life. Besides, it was the day they met. "No, I'll do it later."

Jack shrugged and walked past her in an ignorant manner. "Fine."

Once Jack past her, he rushed up to Gibbs at the helm, quickly.

"Gibbs! I need your help," Jack said urgently and grabbed Gibbs by the shirt, pulling him along below deck.

* * *

"No," Jack shouted, "wait –

Gibbs lost his balance, standing on a chair, and fell with a box of eggs. Jack, who was standing next to Gibbs, received the eggs onto his head which then dripped down his form.

"Gibbs, you filthy pig, can't you be more careful?" Jack said angrily. "Why did the cook have to fall ill _today_?"

"I'll go and ask him what to do next," Gibbs hurried out of the door quickly and bumped into Angelica. She put her finger to her lips and gestured for him to not say a word about her eavesdropping.

It was hilarious to watch two men trying to cook when they can't even boil an egg.

"Having trouble I see," Angelica called out from the door, leaning against it.

Jack grabbed a bucket of water and poured it over himself. "I forgot, luv," he confessed.

Angelica walked up to him, but instead of being death glared at, as Jack thought, she hugged him. "Do you remember when I pushed you out of the window and you broke you wrist?"

Jack smirked. "Is that when I sneaked into your room in Seville? Well, you were pretty defensive for a convent girl."

"What were you doing in my room?"

"Followed you after you scared the Blacksmith off," Jack didn't lie, but held back the truth about his compass, "Didn't get a chance to say thank you."

"You never did in the first place – Angelica pushed Jack against the wall just in time as a cannon ball flew past them.

Jack looked at the hole in his ship and cursed whoever did it. He and Angelica ran onto the deck.

John was standing on the rail with a sword in one hand, and a pistol in the other. "I just happen to need your help, dear brother," he said and noticed Angelica hiding behind Jack, "Hello, Angel."

Angelica looked at him slowly. "Shouldn't you be looking for the book?"

"Saying goodbye to me already?"

"Why are you here?" Jack asked in annoyance, pushing Angelica behind him as if John would take her away from him.

John jumped off the rail confidently. "I need your compass."

"You have a map, haven't you?" Jack wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. Fenlardos was hard to look out for, but two men threatening to steal his Angelica – that was crazy.

"Yes, but that is a map of the island that cannot be found that easily. It doesn't show its exact location."

Jack laughed. "You took a map and set sail without actually thinking that it is no use without my compass…? I don't have it anyway, Max stole it."

John put his sword away. "Who is Max?"

Jack was about to answer when Angelica interrupted him. "He's mine, I love him so much."

Jack realized that Angelica said that on purpose and smirked. Now his brother would think that she had a lover - he couldn't possibly guess that Max was a snow leopard.

And for sure, that was exactly what John thought. "And where is he?"

Angelica walked up to Fenlardos. "Please play through?" She whispered. Jacks smirk fell and was replaced by a displeased scowl.

"With pleasure," He whispered back.

"I'm Max or Maxie – for my friends," Fenlardos held out his hand to John who took it reluctantly. Both men threw death glares at each other.

"Jack, stay quiet please," Angelica demanded and continued. "John, come with us and send your crew back. Maxie (Fenlardos), wait for me in our cabin." _Our_ _cabin?!_ Jack tried to stop her, but she stopped him instead.

"Gibbs, go to the helm. The rest of you back to work. Albert, find the snow leopard," she ordered. "Go now!"

Everyone scattered around to their stations, and Angelica turned to Jack. He had a murderous look on his face. "I'll explain, Jack."

Jack folded his arms. "Please do… What does _our cabin_ mean, luv?"

"It's simple. Since they both have showed me their interest -"

"But what does _our_ _cabin_ mean? I'll kill him if-"

Angelica's wide grin stopped him. "I wanted to turn John and Fenlardos against each other, not you. Admit it Jack, you love me."

"I don't," he protested. If he'll tell her, she will take full control of him. He will lose his freedom.

"You do. You're acting like a jealous husband."

Jack pushed past her without saying a word and slammed his cabin door shut in front of her face. Angelica knocked on the door.

"Jack, open the door."

Seeing no reaction, she decided to push Jack more. "I will have to go to Fenlardos' cabin, he will gladly accept me."

As she expected, Jack has opened the door and walked to the back of his cabin, looking out of the window. Angelica walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. "Why can't you just say it?"

"Because I will lie to you," Jack lied.

Angelica ran her hands over his chest and stomach. "You actions say the opposite."

Jack closed his eyes. "Why are you so bothered about three words?"

Angelica let go of him and stood in front, searching his eyes deeply before she spoke, "And why are you so bothered about me sharing a cabin with Fenlardos, or flirting with Albert?"

"Because I…"

Angelica lifted her eyebrow.

Jack grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. "Fine, I love you. Happy?"

Angelica narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Almost," she whispered. "Jack?"

"Happy birthday, luv."

Angelica snaked her hands behind his neck. "That's about it... I love you too."

Jack picked her up and carried her to his table, sitting her down. "I have a present for you," Jack cupped her face and kissed her.

The door burst open, causing them to separate. John was the first one to enter, followed by Fenlardos and Gibbs, charts falling out from his hands.

"We need to discuss the route Jack," John said sitting at the table as if he was at home. Fenlardos pushed the ink onto the floor and sat down too.

Jack looked at Angelica and she smirked. "Sorry, but without me," he said and grabbed Angelica's hand. Dragging her outside, Jack locked his cabin from the outside.

Angelica looked at the door. "What about Gibbs?"

"They will spend hours opening this without the key, trust me luv."

"That's not what I meant," she said.

Jack knelt down and picked her up by the back of her knees, throwing her over his shoulder. "There is another cabin available on this ship. We might as well use it, eh?"

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I had what I call a 'wipe out' and just couldn't finish this chapter.  
**

**Please review. If there is anything I could do to improve, just tell me :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Angelica sat on the edge of the bed, holding the sheets to her bare chest protectively. Jack was sat right next to her, with nothing but his pants on. Both of them looked like they were miles away, and did not say a word. Obviously in deep thought.

Jack spoke abruptly, "I could've sworn it was right on the bedside table when I last bloody saw it."

Angelica looked at him angrily. "But it isn't."

At that, they fell silent again. Jack hummed something underneath his breath and tapped his fingers on his lap. He looked at Angelica apologetically. "We must have missed it; shall we look again, luv?"

What happened was this; Jack handcuffed them together by the wrists during their lovemaking and stupidly lost the key. They spent two hours looking for it, but had no luck.

Angelica was worried about her naked state far more than the actual key. "How am I supposed to get dressed - with one sleeve off?" She asked sarcastically.

Jack stood up, dragging Angelica up with him. "I forgot to let Daniel out. For those who don't know, I locked him up in the brig yesterday afternoon and completely forgot about him."

Angelica forced him to sit back on the bed. "Do you think there's a slightest chance I would walk around in a bed cover? I'm not going anywhere."

Jack grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. "But I am, luv," he said, trying to keep hold on the struggling Angelica. However, they soon ended up tumbling on the floor together. Jack signed, "Why is it you're only compliant in bed?"

Angelica gave him a death glare.

"Luv listen, we cannot stay here forever. Besides, the nearest port where we could take those chains off is six days away – we will have to find the book first, only then can we go and find a blacksmith."

Jack stood her up gently. "Okay?"

Angelica signed. "Okay. But we should still look for the key later.

"Good," Jack said, grabbing one of his belts and fastening it around Angelica's waist. "This will have to do for now. I'm without a shirt so you're not the only one that can't get dressed properly."

"As if that's a big issue for a man."

They walked to the brig and let Daniel out who looked at them weirdly and ran off to find some food. Then they went on deck.

Fenlardos, John, Gibbs and Albert were playing poker on a round table. The rest of the crew gathered around them.

Fenlardos threw his cards on the table in victory. "Royal flush – you all owe me ten shillings each."

Mumbling, signing and cursing were heard. "I insist on another game," Said John. "Every man can be beaten."

Angelica leaned in to whisper to Jack. "He never lost a game – amazing isn't it?"

Jack looked envious. "Not for long," he answered and made their presence known. "I'm playing too."

Everyone turned their heads round to look and Jack, but instead their gaze stopped on Angelica that was wrapped in a sheet. She eyed the crew timidly and moved behind Jack as much as she could. "Jack we should leave."

Jack ignored Angelica and dragged her along with him, sitting down on the empty seat around the table.

"Jack…" Angelica started.

He waved her off. "Quite woman," he ordered, looking at Fenlardos with narrow, challenging eyes.

Fenlardos began to shuffle the cards and talked as he laid them out. "What is it you are offering me, Sparrow… when you lose?"

Jack scoffed. "Seeming how that won't happen - Anything you like."

Fenlardos stopped giving the cards out, smirked, and looked at Angelica. "Her."

"What?!" John and Jack asked incredulously in unison.

All heads turned to Angelica; she turned to Jack with terrified eyes. "You have no right –

"No, I can't give Angelica to y –

"Are you scared you will lose?"

"No –

"Then why wouldn't you take the risk?"

"Jack," Angelica tried.

"Fine, if you win, she is yours."

"Jack! He never loses," Angelica exclaimed. "You can't do that, I belong to no one."

Jack pulled on the chain harshly, so she fell to sit on his lap. "You have to have faith in me, luv."

John slammed his hand on the table. "And if I win, she will be mine."

Angelica let out a wail of frustration and buried her face in the crook of Jacks neck. "If you lose, I will kill you," she mumbled, her words smudged.

Jack looked down at her and then back at Fenlardos and John. "I won't lose, luv."

Fenlardos finished laying the cards out and picked his up. Gibbs, John and Albert did the same.

Jack nudged Angelica. "I can't play with one hand."

Angelica sat up lazily and picked up Jacks cards, showing them to him.

**Five minutes later…**

Fenlardos has nearly been beaten, so he muddled everything up as if by 'accident'. "It's a shame we will have to start again."

Jack didn't protest. "Get on with it then."

Fenlardos was about to take the whole pile of cards, but Angelica snatched it. "I have had enough!"

She scanned every single card to make sure nothing was missing and started to shuffle them like a professional that did this all her life. Jumbling them up with grace, one could only try and follow her movements. Seconds later everyone had their cards in front of them.

"Jack has won," she said, revealing a clear combination of five cards as if they have been picked out when exposed. "I did not cheat since I didn't see them. I just happen to have good a memory and clear understanding on how to win."

The men stared in amazement. How could a woman be so good at poker?

* * *

Jack sat at his table and rested his chin on his left hand, totally bored, his other arm extended to give Angelica some freedom. She sat right next to him and was sewing a dress with no _sleeves _so she could get dressed properly.

Jack looked at her. "You know… I never knew you could sew, neither did I know you could win poker in the matter of seconds."

Angelica lifted her eyes to look at him and looked back down again. "There are loads more things you don't know about me, Sparrow."

"You never told me."

"You were never interested in my life," Angelica accused.

Jack sat up. "Now is my chance to change that. Why were you in a Spanish convent?"

"Mother died giving birth, I was raised there," Angelica said without looking up. "And do you remember when we were in China and a man didn't leave me alone?"

Jack made an innocent face. "Sure I do. It's that man who wanted to steal your ring."

Angelica scoffed. "I know Chinese Jack, he said that my smile was worth all the treasures in the world, and that my eyes were like deep mirrors of the ocean – I guess that was love at first sight for his part. You were just jealous and lied to me. And I lied to you about not understanding."

Jack actually went red. That man followed her around for a whole week and threw her sweet compliments. Jack, on the other hand made fun of that poor man and said dirty things about him. Like 'he wants you to sleep with him and two other woman' or 'he wants to paint you naked.' For a woman that just ran from a convent, it was pretty shocking, that's why Jack said it.

Angelica put the needle on the table and picked her new dress up. "I'm done. Now look away."

"If I look away how are you going to put that on with one hand if the other is chained to me and unless I assist you you will not succeed?" Jack said in one breath.

Angelica thought for a moment and pouted. "Don't flatter yourself," she said dryly. Jack smirked and started to unbuckle the belt he fastened around her waist.

"I won't," he said as the cover around her body fell on the floor.

Angelica got into the dress through her legs and pulled it up. Then she and Jack tied the corset-like lace at the back of the dress with great difficulty, shoving each other. Jack tightened it harder than it was necessary to annoy her _and_ to highlight her chest more – Angelica didn't realize the second point.

Angelica leaned on the table catching her breath. "Men should never dress women – they don't know how."

Jack froze. "Luv," he said urgently.

"What?"

He directed her head towards the doorway. "I think I know where the key went… Peanuts! You like peanuts, don't you Jackie?" Jack said in a sweet voice, trying to lure Jack the monkey that held the key closer to him. "Come on… There's a good boy."

Angelica poked him in the arm. "He is looking at you as if you are an idiot and if you haven't noticed didn't even move."

"At least I'm doing something," Jack snapped annoyingly.

Jack the monkey screeched and ran off. Jack ran after him, dragging Angelica behind because of the chain. "See? It wasn't my fault."

They stopped abruptly as Jack the monkey held the key over the rail. "No! Don't you dare or you are going to become sea food for sharks," Jack hissed. "You stupid, ugly, cruel, bold, smelly –

"Shut up Jack. Can't you see you're hurting his feeling? He is very clever if he's capable of stealing a key. He is also cute and not ugly – as you said. If you were nice to him, he would be nice to you. Wouldn't you Jack."

The weird jumps and screeches were taken as a yes. "I demand you say sorry to Jack, Jack."

Jack tried to fold his arms, but couldn't due to Angelica. "Never will I apologize to that monkey."

"Jack!"

"I will not."

Angelica grabbed his collar to get him closer. "Do you want the key or not?" Angelica asked through gritted teeth. "Just apologize... Or maybe the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow is not capable?"

Jack jerked away and straightened his back. "I'm sorry," Jack forced out with a disgusted face.

"And…"

"I will never call you names."

"And…"

"I will never shoot you again."

"And…"

"Bloody hell, Angelica! I will praise this monkey if I bloody get rid of you thanks to him," Jack snapped angrily.

Jack the monkey, upon hearing this, threw the key to their feet. Jack picked it up quickly and unlocked himself from Angelica, chaining her to the cannon next to them. "You can be so annoying," Jack said, "More annoying than Jack."

Jack showed his teeth and tilted his head to the side.

Jack turned around to leave.

"Jack? Jack, wait!"

Jack ignored her, more than happy to leave her there all night.

"Jack!"

"That will teach you a lesson," Jack called over his shoulder. He was about to open his cabin door when the thunder roared, followed by a heavy burst of rain.

Jack turned around to throw a last glance at Angelica. She boldly made the puppy eyes he couldn't resist, raindrops dripping down her hair and body. She looked perfect. A white dress sat on her beautifully, the sea in the background, big chocolate eyes and red pouty lips.

Jack rolled his eyes and started to walk up to her. No, he would not give in. Jack thought better of it and left Angelica in the pouring rain. He just needed to rest from her.

Angelica sat down and hugged her knees to her chest, resting her head against the cannon. The wind, which grew stronger, blew her soaking wet hair against her face. It was cold, really cold. "And all I wanted to do was help – which I did," Angelica muttered angrily, shivering as she did so.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think :)**


	17. Chapter 17

A bleak drop hit Jacks warm face and rolled down to his neck, then another… and another, taking the traces of sleep away from him slowly.

As the drops kept hitting his face, Jack started to grasp the fact that a sharp light hit his closed eyelids. Then, he seized the reality of him leaving Angelica in a 'delicate' weather condition.

Only after that did he realize two things:

**o** He left Angelica when it was getting dark…

**o** The sharp light told him it was about midday!

His eyes blast open and met Angelica's brutal stare. "You have a leak in your ceiling," she said dryly, referring to the source of water dripping on Jacks face.

Jack nodded as if he seen a ghost. "Thank you for observing, I didn't realize something odd about the dripping."

What was he to expect from a woman who he 'upset,' when she acts so suspiciously nice…? (Nice for someone like Angelica)

"Poising, strangling, or shooting… maybe slaughter? Or will ye just lash out at me, make a scene and we'll be squared, eh?"

Angelica grinned. "What are you talking about? Oh, about yesterday?" She waved him off, "I had a great time alone, and the weather was beautiful."

She placed a loud, wet kiss on his cheek before making her way out of the door with a hum and slammed it to make as much noise possible.

Jack wore the most puzzled look on his face ever. Her angry ranting was music to his ears. And her temper turned him on. He always made the most of trying to get her angry. And what did she do now? Acted so sweet and nice? Jack got out of bed angrily and went after her.

"Luv," he called, "I think you got confused a bit here." Jack waved his hands in a gesturing manner as he spoke. "I left you in the freezing, terrible, awful, appalling weather. And I don't care, neither do I feel sorry. I laughed all night at the thought of you wet and trembling."

Angelica looked bored and examined the deck.

Jacks nostrils flared as he narrowed his eyes. "Well!?"

"It wasn't that bad, no really," Angelica patted him on the shoulder and went to the helm.

"So that's how you talk, is it?" Jack said to himself, then shouted for her to hear, "You will be cursing your head off at me, I grantee you that."

Angelica made a face and shouted back, "You're too nice for that."

* * *

Angelica was departing down the stairs, oblivious about Jack's bad intentions. Just as she got to the last step, she found herself covered in food and animal wastes.

Jack lifted his eyebrows in expectation. "You…" she began through gritted teeth.

"Come on darlin' let it out!" Jack said cheerily.

Angelica changed her angry tone. "Don't worry, I'll go and clean this off. It's Ok," she said lightly and walked away.

Jack watched her leave with an open mouth and threw the bucket into the wall angrily, receiving the rest of the wastes on him. "Great!"

* * *

Jack was bugging her all day. He pushed her over, called her names, stole her clothes when she was getting changed, leaving her to run after him wrapped in a small rug, not to mention he nearly made a tattoo on her while she was sleeping.

Angelica saw Jack coming up the stairs and her stomach flipped. "Luv!" He said happily, after looking for her the last two hours.

She widened her eyes and legged it to the helm. Jack ran after her with scissors in his hand.

"I have a great idea for a new haircut. You will be my material of experiment, luv."

Jack got to the helm; Angelica went down at the other side. "No. No, I think I will pass, thank you."

Jack went down after her and she went up again. Running in a circle since there were two stairs, one at each side of the helm.

"But luv – just come here now!"

"No. I do my best to stay away from men like you. You know… crazy men," she spun her finger near her temple.

Jack scowled at her comment.

Angelica ran down the stairs, Jack on the other hand, decided to ignore them and jumped off the helm, landing right in front of her.

She gasped as he got hold of her waist and dragged her to the rail. "Sparrow! Don't you dare." she writhed and squirmed against him.

"You are far too annoying to be kept on board. You know… like a parrot who would repeat your every single word and not shut his gob up."

By now, Angelica thrust her feet against the rail as Jack pushed her towards it.

The back of her head was near his stomach now and she was in the air, pushing against the rail and Jack.

"Come on, be a good girl and take your feet off."

She looked up at him and shook her head childishly. "No."

"Don't be so stubbor –

Angelica shrieked as she fell on the floor, the tension suddenly gone. She looked at the unconscious Jack next to her, then at Fenlardos with the neck of a broken bottle in his hand.

"I thought he needed a rest after chasing you all day," Fenlardos helped her up.

Angelica didn't look satisfied. "He would not be a bit pleased… when he comes to his senses that is."

Fenlardos lifted his eyebrow. "You want me to throw him overboard?"

Angelica smirked. "Imagine his good mood when he finds out what happened. We cannot steal that satisfaction from… let's say ourselves."

"Good point. What are you doing?"

"Helping him gain an extra bruise," she said, tying his ankle to a nearby hook. "How hard did you use your power?"

Fenlardos twirled the bottle neck in his fingers thoughtfully. "A couple of minutes and he'll be up I suppose."

"Good."

As Fenlardos said, Jack stirred in a couple of minutes and brought his hand to his head. "Bloody wench," Jack moaned.

He got up slowly and fell due to his tied ankle. He looked up to see Angelica with devilish grin plastered on her face. "Tried being more careful, Jack?"

"You just worked yourself a deaf sentence missy," Jack bellowed and got free.

Angelica's smirk disappeared. She shook her head backing away. "My current position is not good. I should say_ very_ nasty."

She broke into a run, creating a chasing game for Jack.

"You're making things worse," Angelica cried throwing anything that got to hand at Jack.

Jack caught the flying objects. "How can a woman be so foul?! I mean every woman can bring some kind of use, but you're just a living disaster!"

"Aww, I angered the captain! My day defiantly can't be spoiled…. Carry on, I want to hear what else you have to say," she teased.

Jack stopped to catch his breath. "My life would be so much easier without you."

Angelica made a sad face. "But would it be as fun without me?"

"Not sure about that one, luv. But fewer headaches are defiantly guaranteed," Jack acknowledged.

"Whatever you say… ahh!"

Jack took advantage of time and attacked her, pinning her to the mast. "I made my mind up on feeding you to the sharks, luv."

Angelica looked at him with not a single hint of fear. "You love me too much," She said simply, "And all your threats are nothing but words."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "You highly understate me, highly overstating the importance of yourself."

Angelica was about to answer with a witty remark, when she felt a heavy nagging in her stomach. "Jack…" she started weakly, "Let… go."

"What was that, luv? Angelica ran out of her vocabulary storage? Since when do you –

Angelica pushed him away aggressively and threw up over the rail. Catching her breath, she turned to Jack. "What did you mix into my food, sparrow?!" She demanded angrily.

Jack's eye twitched. "Poisoning you didn't come to my head…. How come I didn't think of that?"

"Jack?"

He looked up. A tiny spit of land in the horizon was visible. "Seems like a good place to leave my biggest pain behind," he looked at Angelica expectantly.

She frowned and pushed past him. "I'll still pain you in your nightmares, I assure you that, captain."

* * *

The black pearl pulled into port. Ahead, a grand and wealthy city was visible with palm trees planted neatly to add style. The streets where crowded with people, some dressed better than others, clearly showing the barrier between the rich and poor.

The city was full of life, decorated with colour. It was a racket and it seemed like there was some kind of carnival.

Jack expected something else from the island where King Davis' book was hidden. Not that he was complaining; drink was everywhere after all. Angelica ran off as soon as they docked and Jack wasn't please with that.

He pushed through the crowd. "Angelica, luv, wait!"

Angelica ignored him and carried on walking. Soon, they were out of the noisy city and into a quite tropical forest. A waterfall was heard somewhere in the distance and tropical birds where chanting away.

Jack knocked into Angelica when she stopped in front of a stone tower with vegetation growing around it.

"You're not seriously suggesting that we climb up all the way there, dearie? Because I'm not."

She knocked the ancient door down with her foot. "You can wait out here. It's too dangerous for arrogant Captains."

"Don't tell me what to do!" He climbed after her lazily, his feet searching every single step he took. "Could… you… bloody… stop…? I'm… dying," he moaned.

All he herd was "mind your head" Coming from the darkness before he smashed his head against something hard. "Oww! Warning me earlier might have helped," he shouted.

"Believe me it wouldn't. Your brain is too small to comprehend what might happen before it happens."

"This stair case cannot be endless and _when_ it ends…. I'm going to break you little, delicate neck with nothing but pure pleasure," Jack hollered back, every word said sharply through gritted teeth.

"You wish," she scoffed.

Light started to blur in Jack's vision, telling him he was near the top. "Get ready to be killed, luv."

At the top, there was a big room decorated as a normal bedroom with a massive window overviewing the whole city, forest and sunset.

Angelica came behind him and whispered, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Don't sweet-chat me, luv," he said seductively, squeezing her thighs, "I would have punished you if it wasn't for the dirty occupant who lived here. What if there are lice in that tempting, king seized bed."

"There aren't any because the dirty occupant is me," she announced sternly.

"I beg your pardon, what did you just say?" Jack asked surprised and taken aback.

"I lived here after my mother died – It's a long story… I just needed to take something out of my drawer."

Jack backed her to the bed, sitting her down. "And the convent?"

"I sneaked onto a passing cargo ship which was going to Spain. Let your imagination do the rest of the thinking, I don't want to say no more."

Jack smirked. "I have a very rich imagination… And I have a talent to put it into action," he pushed her backwards slowly and straddled her. "What I'm doing right now."

Angelica stopped Jack's daring, wondering hands. "Jack… your brother will happily leave you and look for the book himself."

"Is that your only reason for denying me?"

"Yes."

Jack sat up and rummaged through his clothes. "Where are you…? Aha! Found it," Jack exposed a tatty map, "There's no use looking without this. And besides, the crew won't mind spending the night drinking among wenches."

Jack threw the map on the floor, his coat, sword and boots coming next. Angelica sat up and jerked him backwards, climbing on top of him. "You'll follow my rules."

"Don't get carried away," Jack gasped as she started playing dirty on him, flinging his shirt off.

Angelica ran a finger down his perfect chest, kissing him. "I'll try."

* * *

**I'm really sorry for nearly taking a month to update. I kept on having those annoying writer's blocks that kept on stopping me. And I hope amor pela vida had a great birthday! :) ( I'm sorry it's a bit too late)  
**

**I'm having difficulties on carrying on with this story, but I promise I won't abandon it. I briefly know where this is going, so I'm trying to put 1 and 1 together at the moment. Please be patient with me :)**

**And if you have any ideas, please let me know and I MIGHT be able to include them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please review.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

"'Dormilón' means you're too drained to wake up from yesterday," she whispered against his cheek, "I guess that's all because of my behalf."

Jack scoffed with a wicked grin. "You wish, luv."

Angelica crawled onto his stomach and played her fingers over his bare chest. "You were the one… trying to keep up," she stated as a matter of fact.

Jack frowned and opened up his eyes. "I raise an objection. You got me distracted with your roaming hands," he took her hands, kissing her knuckles softly.

The feeling Jack felt while being around her was indescribable, it was like he couldn't breathe without her. However, there was no way he could stay with her, she was making him weak. He planned to leave her as soon as this quest was over and he wanted to stick to his plan.

Angelica sensed the distant concern in Jack's eyes. "Ay! Where have you run off to?"

Jack snapped back into reality, giving her a longing look before smiling. "Miss me already, luv? I was gone for a maximum of one minute."

She shook her head almost shyly and stroked his mustache. "I really can't imagine my life without you. You have opened my eyes to the real world… behind the convent walls."

Jack's head screamed in frustration. She just had to say that and make things worse than they already are.

"I want you to know that I love you. I always had and always will. Remember that, Angelica," he said it so seriously that Angelica didn't even know he had that voice.

Those words hit her as a ton of bricks, realization striking. "Is that because we're steps away from the book? From the very start, you knew that you would leave me."

"Ang-

Don't! Don't try to deny it, I know you did. You used me as usual," she shouted, grabbing her clothes and storming off.

Jack signed and closed his eyes. "It's for the best," he said, neglecting to run after her.

He ran his hand over the empty, but still warm place next to him. Burying his face in the pillow, he could smell her sweet scent that was haunting him. "I will get the book… and will have no worries in life. I don't need her," he punched the pillow in rage, "I don't need her… Love is a weakness…"

* * *

Angelica collapsed on the edge of a pool, her chest was heaving heavily. This man caused her so much pain, but so much love. The pain she felt was unbearable and _he_ caused it. Emptiness filled her chest.

Why couldn't Jack be like a normal human, a human who falls in love, a human who feels pain and not just watches her leave carelessly? They were happy together, then why does he act like this when nothing is segregating them apart?

Angelica looked at her reflection in the water, a single tear trickled down her cheek. That tear turned her sorrow into anger. That man was not worth her tears! She whacked her reflection angrily and whipped the tear and then the other one that followed.

The wet and fresh smell of water filled her nose, making her feel worse. Jacks words echoed in her ears. _I want you to know that I love you. I always had and always will…. Remember that. "_Liar!"

* * *

Jack looked at his bored and waiting crew. Stepping out to the dock, he made his presence known. "I see you be ready! Grab you things, we better get going," Jack said with false enthusiasm.

His eyes traveled to Angelica who had her hat low on her eyes to hide the crying, for a brief moment. He turned around as if she was invisible and guided his crew, completely ignoring the fact that she was there.

Angelica breathed in unsteadily, now even more upset. She decided to find the book and make her one fair deserved wish – to forget Jack and the day they first met. She would start a new life without him.

She followed a distance away at the very back.

After three hours of walking through the tropical jungle, they all stopped for a rest. Jack tried to be as far away from Angelica as possible which wasn't hard because she wondered off somewhere.

John followed her and sat next to the depressed Angelica. "Nice weather today. And you look quite happy."

Angelica gave him a glare and took her hat off to make her red, bruised eyes visible. "Oh, well… you still look great."

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said with a slight sob.

John couldn't help but notice that it was the first time she ever spoke to him without any sarcasm. Maybe now was his chance to get closer to her…

He brushed her hair out of her face. "But your beauty cannot be out run by anyone," he whispered, inching closer to her.

Angelica grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hungrily, causing them to stumble back onto the ground. She wanted Jack to feel the pain she felt and she couldn't cause it more than through his brother.

She ran a hand along John's chest and undid his belt urgently with one hand. John hugged her closer and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do this," he breathed, undoing her shirt and kissing her cleavage.

Angelica grasped his back and let out a suffocating gasp. She looked up to the sky as John moved his hands over her body. She didn't feel pleasure; she felt sharp, deep pain.

"Why are you different from the others?" John moaned against her hot skin.

Her thoughts wondered to her nights with Jack and tears started running out of the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to do this with anyone but him, she loved him. And yet here she was… her back arching under John.

Neither of them noticed Jack standing a few meters away, watching them with wide, pained eyes. Yes, Jack saw them and his heart ripped apart, just like Angelica wanted. It was a torture seeing her with his brother out of all people.

Jack walked up to them and hit John in the back of the head so hard he fell unconscious.

He looked at her with maddening eyes. "How could you?"

Angelica smirked and got up, looking him right in the eye. "I slept with many men behind your back. Likes of you could never fulfill me, I hate you. I slept with Loris while you were almost dying next door of fever."

"Whore," He couldn't take it anymore and slapped her across the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

Angelica looked at her hand covered in blood, her cheek split open by Jack's many rings. "Is that all you could do?"

Jack looked terrified when he comprehended what he has done. He knew Angelica was not understanding what she was saying being so angry and upset with him. He knelt down and lifted her chin, his face softening, "I'm so sorry, luv."

Angelica jerked away and stood up. "I don't need your sorry."

"Angelica, I –

"Don't say anything. Everything between us is over, over for good," she walked away and added harshly, "I won't even know your name after we find the book."

Jack caught her by the arm. "Don't do this."

"I will do whatever I please. Let go."

* * *

The search went on for two more days, the voyage was unusually quiet and one hardly said a word. The birds were chirping away adding a harmony to the silence.

Soon enough, they reached a cave that was highlighted on the map. Lighting the lanterns, Jack lead the crew into the darkness, Angelica following at the very back with a gloomy face and a swollen cheek.

"Keep together, we do not know what to expect," Gibbs said.

Jack kept on looking at Angelica. After tripping a few times he told Gibbs to lead the way and joined her at the back. "Say something."

Angelica didn't look at him nor said anything. She stared ahead of her blankly.

Jack's conscious nagged him deeply. He knew Angelica for six years, but never did they fall out this seriously.

He closed her mouth up suddenly and dragged her backwards. She writhed against him, as well as wincing in pain with Jack's contact against her cheek.

"I am sorry, luv, but we need to talk. I will not live with myself if we don't."

* * *

**This chapter was a bit nasty, I know. Sorry for making it short, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.**

**About Angelica being pregnant, I would rather not give things away ahead of time :) But thank you for the reviews.  
**

**Please review and tell me what you thought :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all the reviews :) it really does mean a lot to me. I will make this a long fanfic and hopefully turn this into a more action story quite soon. I just needed to spare a chapter for Jack and Angelica to fight a bit more.  
**

**ann: I planned to make it a mystery. Is she pregnant or was it Jack who actually poisoned her to make her throw up? And to be honest, I don't really know myself. So I still have to work on that one and decide if she is. **

* * *

"I am aware that you're a delicate damsel, but what else can I do to keep you still?"

Angelica scowled. "I hate you."

"Do I care?"

Being tied so tightly to the tree, the ropes almost pierced her skin. She could bring her legs off the ground and would still be supported against the tree with them.

"Undo the ropes, you are hurting me."

"No, not gonna happen."

Angelica started to struggle, ignoring the fact that the ropes were drawing blood; her feisty temper became the opposite of influential.

Jack grabbed her chin perhaps harder than necessary. "Stop doing that woman, you will hurt yourself more… How in the world did I meet such a foolish creature like you?"

Angelica was about to answer with the harshest words she ever spoke in her life. Gibbs beat her to it as he rushed out of the cave.

"Jack, we 'ave the book, but the ink sinks into the pages and nothing happens."

"There was a note written in Latin, there are no Latin speakers among us," Albert added popping out from behind Gibbs.

"Could you not pinpoint the situation I am in? Trying to understand a woman so you could negotiate with her is bloody troublesome, especially if the woman is called Angelica and washes her false Anglicism into you, waiting for the precise moment to destroy you."

Angelica kicked him hard in the shin, making him double over. "Bastard."

"Exactly what I mean, she is vile and brutal. You can't get anything worse, savvy?"

The rest of the crew went out of the cave, Jack assuming that the bravest one spoke his objection first.

"You need to proceed with your duties as a captain. All you scurry about is _her_… when _we_ are only interested in profit."

The unsatisfied men nodded their heads in agreement.

"Women on board are a distraction and bad luck comes when the said woman gets in to trouble, the love-struck man leading himself and the crew into suicide in order to save her."

Some had a different opinion, however. "But you would have done that for your best friend too, wouldn't you? I say our captain can do whatever he wants. If you don't like something, you are welcome to leave. Isn't it all about adventure – not money?"

"Quiet!" Jack ordered angrily and took his gun out, "Samuel is right, no one is holding you back and if you are happy to leave then by all means… Otherwise, you will be dealt with accordingly, I am not afraid to use _this_. About that woman – you should understand that we all have the need."

He nudged himself forward to avoid Angelica's kick. No one said a word against Jack after that, eyeing the gun.

"If you have no more retorts we might as well go back to my _pearl… _go on then. We will pick up a Latin speaker on our way back. "

Everyone started to move back to the _pearl_. Jack looked at Angelica expectantly. "So Latin speaker, I wish to leave you here, unless you have something that will become handy… like your language skills?"

"Have I got a choice, pansy?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "You're a hellcat woman. A rude, annoying hellcat. You have no idea how much I want to… take your neck and squeeze it… tightly."

"You need my language skills before you can do that."

Jack took out a dagger and cut the rope, pointing the gun at her. "Go on, shoo. Follow the others."

"I'm not a dog, you go first."

Jack shook his head frantically. "I will not turn my back on you, getting killed the moment I do."

"I insist," Angelica pressed on through gritted teeth.

"No, ladies first, _I_ insist."

Angelica made an inviting gesture with her arms. "Captain, you are far _more_ important."

Jack tried to push her forwards, but she resisted. "What happened to ladies first?"

"You called me a hellcat, Jack," she said flatly.

"You called me a pansy!" Jack exclaimed, angrily.

Angelica lifted an eyebrow. "But you're a really flamboyant one."

Jack made a straight face and pointed towards his crew. "GO."

"Only after you."

Jack grabbed her upper arm tightly. "Don't play with me."

"Let. Go." She shouted. Angelica fully leaned backwards as Jack dragged, she didn't even have to move her feet as he successfully moved her himself.

Amazingly, Jack managed to drag and control Angelica all the way back to town. The pair of them received bewildered and shocked looks from the civilians. Some have never even heard such foul language they called each other, nudging, pinching – let's just say doing everything possible to hurt one another. The crew, on the other hand, looked bored and rolled their eyes being used to this.

Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "King Davis' blood you say….? Why is it I'm finding it hard to believe you? Oh I know, because you're a brazen, shameless, lying hussy."

Angelica stopped in tracks, but he carried on walking. She narrowed her eyes and ripped the note apart slowly.

"No paper, no evidence, no evidence, no proof I'm telling the truth – and no person that could read this again… what a shame, Jack."

Jack turned around and just about caught the sight of her releasing the pieces into a fire. He shook his head, "You're useless."

"You should be careful, I still know what was written – you don't," Angelica warned.

"Well I do," a familiar voice to Jack said, "And I'm here to find the man I love."

Jack smirked. "Lizzie, what brings you here?"

Elizabeth stepped out from the shadows. "I want to save Will. I know you can help me."

"You and him swapped places? I'm impressed, luv, but not with the fact it somehow _always_ affects me. I don't recall calling myself a reunite the lovebird's person."

"The book you found, it can free Will. We need King Davis' blood and his quill which that woman stayed quiet about. Please Jack, let me sail with you."

Jack looked at Angelica who made an 'I have no idea what she's talking about' face. "How long have you been watching us?"

"Enough time to know that you and she have a… strange way of communicating. Are you… together…?"

"No!" Jack and Angelica retorted in unison.

Elizabeth was taken aback with such a sharp answer for a moment, but then smiled. "Of course, you wouldn't have been kissing with that blond woman behind her back."

Jack's eyes widened; he brought his hands in front of him in a stopping gesture and moved backwards.

"I can explain. She kissed me so fast I didn't have time to react," he stammered.

Angelica smiled sarcastically and shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk Jack."

Jack could see her face turning murderous slowly; he turned to Elizabeth, "Thank you very much."

Suddenly, all traces of a smile vanished and Angelica threw herself onto him, putting all effort to strangle him.

"Elizabeth… get her… off," Jack choked, "me."

All Elizabeth could do was look with an open mouth.

She elbowed him in the stomach, he pulled her hair. When he grabbed her wrists, she kicked him. They were like animals in a desert fighting for the last drop of water – all this accompanied with wails and screams.

Elizabeth was alarmed at first, but soon realized that the woman was doing most of the damage and Jack did his best not to hurt her… at least _that_ seriously.

They fell off the dock. Elizabeth released her breath after hearing 'hoggish man' and decided to go to the pearl. It was defiantly foolish to try and stop them. She was also surprised by Jack's relationship with that woman; he certainly treated her more like his equal rather than a lady. _Pirates._

"Gibbs, who is Jack fighting with?"

"Fighting…? That must be Angelica. Don't worry it is normal. She pushed him overboard a week ago, right in the shark zone. And Jack nearly killed her too- more than once."

Elizabeth was quiet disgusted by that. "They must really hate each other."

"Completely the opposite," Gibbs corrected her with a laugh, "we call this real love."

"They said they weren't together," she said simply.

Gibbs shrugged, "It's really complicating. I suggest you don't try to understand the two. You will be surprised by the amount of headache you will stop from coming."

Angelica appeared on deck soaking wet, her clothes ripped in some parts.

"Where is Jack?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Dead. Dead for good. I have killed him," Angelica said seriously.

Elizabeth gasped and then heard a distant shout that relieved her, "You wish, luv."

"Well, maybe you would have been dead if not your ability to be so… undeadly."

Jack appeared behind her. "As far as I'm concerned there is no such word. Have you tried going to school?"

"You made that up!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"I'm Spanish!"

"Then you're twice as dumb."

"You're not making any sense. I think you meant twice as clever."

Jack laughed. "No, no, no, I meant what I said."

Elizabeth's eyes scanned from one to another. "How about Will?" Obviously, she was unheard. Although she didn't know Angelica, she hated them together already. Their arguments were so annoying her.

"Will you shut up?!" Again, she was ignored.

"Alright then, Fine! I will get my son and come back. Don't answer me, why, you must be really busy. I am coming with you, but I'm sure you won't even notice," Elizabeth shouted similarly to when Jack, Will and James thought for the key and stormed off.

Jack and Angelica brought their attention to her and then looked at each other, shrugging.

Elizabeth turned around and added, "Oh and you look like a poor married couple who can't agree on the family budget of two shillings."

They watched her as she rushed off, kicking a barrel on her way. "What's up with her?"

"She's love-struck, luv," Jack replied, "An awful thing."

"I can see that."

"Then why did you bloody ask?"

"I wasn't asking you," Angelica snapped.

"So you talk to yourself," he crossed his arms, "Smells with insanity."

Angelica walked away angrily, "If you want to see someone insane, try looking in the mirror."

Jack walked in the opposite direction. "A mirror would cringe seeing you, otherwise I would have advised you to do the same."

* * *

**I know you want Jack and Angelica to stay together, but they have a love/hate relationship. And if they hate each other now... they will love each other again soon enough :) so don't worry.**

**Please tell me what you thought. **


End file.
